Devil May Cry
by Rin Redfield
Summary: Adaptación: Jill es una jovencita con el don de la longevidad. Se ha criado entre humanos y no sabe ser de otra forma. Chris, su supuesto hermano, la lleva a un mundo que ella teme y rechaza… ¿Podrá sobrevivir Jill en ese mundo? ¿Y conocer el amor? Jill-Chris Leon-Claire
1. Cita con la muerte

Capítulo 1: Cita con la muerte...

_Sinefa, una encantadora mujer de alto linaje estaba casada con Xien un hombre poderoso, muy temido y respetado, no era para menos porque él era… un vampiro. Uno cruel, sanguinario y odiado por todos, a excepción de su compañera. La mujer había quedado embarazada muy pronto, a las pocas semanas de unirse, y daría a luz a gemelos. El vampiro celebró el día de nacimiento, todos los miembros de la familia estuvieron presentes en el alumbramiento, pero enseguida se notó que algo no funcionaba bien. Sinefa sufría. Sufría de manera atroz, lastimera y dolorosa. La sangre salía a borbotones. Ella sabía que iba a morir, su vida iba a extinguirse después de que sus gemelitos naciera, por lo que alzó la mirada y observó a su desconcertado '' esposo'' y le susurró:_

_''…Soy humana…''_

_La noticia desconcertó a todos los presentes, en especial a Xien que se desprendió de su mano por puro asombro. Trató de preguntarle el porqué, pero no pudo hacerlo… ya no. Redfield Sinefa había exhalado su último aliento en esa simple y agobiadora frase._

_Tras un periodo de reflexión, Xien empezó a encajar las piezas del peculiar comportamiento de su difunta compañera, ya la había notado diferente a los demás pero no hasta el extremo. Siempre hacía gestos de dolor ante el más pequeño de los arañazos, tenía ojeras de sueños porque no dormía, bebía sangre casi con desgana y ponía caras extrañas cuando mataban a una mísera presa para alimentarse._

_Un agudo llanto lo desconcentró. Sus dos hijos recién nacidos. Xien los cogió, mirándolos con lastima al verles sin su progenitora. Se sorprendió al ver algo, los dos hermanos tenían una misma marca en forma de estrella en sus respectivos hombros ¿Por qué sería? ¿Por ser gemelos? N, por eso no, ya habían nacido gemelos antes y ninguno tenía una marca idéntica al otro. Lloraron más fuertes. Pedían ser alimentados. Con amargura ordenó recoger la sangre de Sinefa para dársela a los pequeños. El primero en comer fue el menor. Bebió la sangre con gusto hasta que quedo satisfecho. Luego fue el turno de la mayor. Bebió la sangre… pero la escupió. Lloró con fuerza ante el hambre y el repulsivo sabor metálico en su pequeña boquita. Xien se sorprendió. Su hija, la mayor._

_Era humana._

_Un enorme torrente de ira lo dominó y alzó la mano para ensartarle las uñas a la pequeña, pero algo lo detuvo. Su hijo menor. Llorando aterrado. Con su diminuta mano palpaba el aire en busca de algo, hasta que se topó con la cabecita de su hermana mayor. El pequeño dejó de llorar. No quería que su hermana desapareciera. Xien suspiró y sólo se le ocurrió hacer algo. Cargó a los dos gemelitos y se los llevó a un extremo del bosque, alejadísimos del castillo. Hizo un movimiento con su dedo y unas letras aparecieron como grabadas a fuego en las mantitas que envolvíany abrigaban a la niña._

_-''Tu nombre será Jill''-. Decidió e hizo lo mismo con las cobijas del menos-''el tuyo será Chris''- abrazó con sumo cuidado a la mayor y con suavidad la depositó en unas hierbas altas protegiéndola del calor y de las lluvias, la pequeña le tomó un dedo -''Lo siento, Jill, pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti''-le susurró –''No hay lugar para ti en este mundo, vive tu corta existencia entre los humanos como tu madre lo hubiese querido, lamento tener que separarte de tu hermano pero es necesario, son diferentes. El vampiro y tú una humana. Darte un nombre y dejarte cerca del pueblo en lo único que puedo hacer por ti, en verdad lo lamento''- dijo adolorido llevándose al menor, pero a cada paso que se alejaba de la niñita los dos empezaron a llorar al unísono, con la misma fuerza y la misma pena, con más dolo se alejó de allí dejando a la llorosa niña atrás –''sin embargo, sus marcas, deben significar algo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podrán volver a encontrarse''- susurró observando a su hijo llorar con amargura infinita._

_Jill siguió llorando durante horas, estaba muerta de hambre y nadie la atendía, en eso un matrimonio de comerciantes pasó por su lado y la joven mujer bajó del carro de mercancías tirado por caballos y observó a la niña._

_-''Oh… es un bebe recién nacido''- decía la mujer._

_-''Esta herida''- preguntó su marido preocupado._

_-''No, pero parece que tiene hambre''- mencionó mientras arrullaba a la pequeña en sus brazos y dejaba al descubierto uno de sus pechos ofreciéndoselo para comer, Jill bebió la leche durante un raro, calmando poco a poco su hambre voraz-''Pobrecita… ¿Por qué te han abandonado?''_

_-''¡Desalmados! ¡Abandonar a un bebé en mitad del bosque!''- espetó furioso-''No podemos dejarla aquí, la llevaremos con nosotros''_

_La mujer volvió a montar el carruaje cargando a la pequeña que aún se encontraba bebiendo la leche, tenía un hambre atroz. Jugó un poco con la mantita que cubría a la niña viendo las letras._

_-''Habrá que ponerle nombre''-comentó el hombre tirando de las riendas de los caballos._

_Su esposa observó las letras en la cobijita y como un embrujo lo decidió, y en un suspiro murmuró:_

_-''…Jill…''_

_Más aquella huerfanita era alguien diferente a los demás y muy especial. Sus padres adoptivos lo notaron al ver que durante cinco años tuvo la apariencia de un bebé._

* * *

Una joven encapuchada terminaba de limpiar los peces que acababa de pescar en el enorme lago que hallaba frente a ella, aunque todavía le haría falta pescar alguno que otro más, pero no podía dejar desatendido su puesto, dejándolo a la merced de los ladrones o de niños gamberros. Dio un suspiro, tendría que conformarse con lo que había conseguido y llevarlo en seguida al pequeño poblado para venderlo. Guardó la mercancía en su carro, cogió las riendas y ordenó a sus yeguas ir al pueblo.

Al llegar a su pequeño rinconcito del mercado se quitó la capucha dejando ver su medianamente largo cabello castaño meciéndose con el suave viento y sus grandes ojos azules como el agua, su rostro fino, aunque con evidentes rasgos infantiles que le otorgaban toques de gracia, inocencia e infantilismo. Todos ya conocían a la pequeña Jill, niña huérfana que trabajaba de comerciante desde muy pequeña, nunca se quedaba permanentemente en el mismo sitio, siempre se encontraba viajando, con la excusa de ver el maravilloso mundo que la rodeaba y para aprender cosas de su oficio.

Eso era media verdad y media mentira.

Lo cierto era que le gustaba mucho viajar y aprender cosas de cómo mejorar sus productos y atraer clientes. Lo que ganaba le llegaba justo para vivir. Pero no era por eso. Si no podía permanecer en un mismo lugar era porque si lo hacía se estaría jugando su propio pellejo, por muy buena reputación que tuviese en donde estuviera. Y eso era porque, aunque no lo pareciera, Jill era mucho muy mayor de lo que aparentaba. Había sido abandonada siendo un bebé y recogida por un matrimonio muy amable que la criaron sin rechistar, pero lamentablemente esas gentiles personas ya habían fallecido.

La recogieron cuando la mujer tenía menos de veinte años y su esposo alrededor de veintitrés. Pero ya hacía mucho que había muerto. Al igual que sus otros hijos y sus nietos estaban en una edad madura. Jill aún conservaba el mismo aspecto que cuando nació el tercer hijo de sus padres adoptivos y no había envejecido en setenta años. Muchas veces se preguntó por qué pero su familia sólo le decía que era porque era muy especial. Que había sido bendecida con la longevidad como los ángeles, aunque nunca terminaba creyéndoselo. Pero dejó de preguntar porque tenía miedo de descubrir algo que le fuera bastante desagradable.

Más cuando murió el segundo hijo de sus padres decidió empezar una nueva vida ella sola, el menos de los hermanos le pidió que se quedara, que no le era molestia que se hospedara con su familia, pero declinó la oferta. Ella tenía más de cien años y no sabía cuánto más iba a vivir, y desde luego no iba a hacerlo viendo como uno por uno iban muriendo las generaciones más jóvenes antes de ella.

Pero era una época muy difícil, estaban las guerras civiles y la caza de brujas, la última ganaba más terreno. Su eterna apariencia juvenil. Si permanecía mucho tiempo en un sitio la gente podía empezar a sospechar porque no crecía y eso la llevaría a un juicio de brujos. Lo sabía por experiencia propia. Una vez metió la pata y acabó en una hoguera. Pero pudo sobrevivir gracias a una serie de extraños acontecimientos. Para ese tipo de épocas difíciles sólo existían trabajos que podría acatar.

1) Ladrona

Descartado, sabía muy bien lo que eso implicaba y no estaba dispuesta a dejar a una humilde familia sin un bocado para llevarse a la boca…

2) Prostituta

No, definitivamente no, no iba a vender ni su cuerpo ni su dignidad por unas míseras monedas.

3) Comerciante

Bien, en ese campo no tenía quejas, había trabajado toda su vida con sus padres y sus hermanos en eso y le había ido bastante bien. Eso si, ella sólo tenía que ayudar en las ventas y ahora tenía que conseguir la mercancía y venderla. Al menos, era un trabajo digno.

Y sólo había una única cosa que conservaba de esa amable familia que le había acogido. Un medallón. De color oro viejo. Tenía una inscripción en la que ponía ''Devil May Cry'' más nunca entendió su significado.

-Señorita Jill, buenos días-. Saludo el vendedor que ocupaba el puesto contiguo al de ella con una amable sonrisa.

-Buen día, señor -. Le devolvió el saludo con una reverencia.

-Niña ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mona?, Si fuera diez años más joven…-. Suspiró el hombre sin maldad, lo que causó una breve risita en ella.

Pero ¿Qué dice usted? Si se conserva perfectamente-. ''En edad usted no me supera, me apena que eso sea un hecho''

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? ¿Has conseguido buenas piezas?

-No tan buenas, he conseguido menos peces de lo habitual.

-Mmmm…, son piezas buenas y lo suficientemente grandes, creo que harás un buen negocio.

-No creo, cada vez la gente es más exigente, no se conformara con el tamaño.

-Tienes razón-. Miró a su puesto.- Esto no tendría que hacerlo pero.- le dio media docena de pescados.- Tómalos, pero no le digas nada a mi esposa.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo aceptarlo…! Usted ha trabajado muy duro y…

-No me replique jovencita-. Le cortó.- Es cierto que trabajo duro, pero yo tengo un barco, redes u cañas decentes para conseguirlos, en cambio tu tienes que hacerlo de la manera más primitiva que existe.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, considéralo un regalo de este viejo vendedor-. Sonrió

-Oh… pues ¡Muchísimas gracias!

El vendedor le dedicó otra sonrisa amigable antes de centrar su atención en una clienta que se acababa de acercar a su puesto. Jill se dio la vuelta para atender al suyo, pero a medida que se alejaba su sonrisa se iba esfumando, miró hacia atrás discretamente viendo al hombre darle el cambio de monedas a la mujer que atendía. Suspiró pesadamente. Ese hombre le caía muy bien. Fue muy buen recibida por él cuando llegó al pueblo, pero muy pronto tendría que volver a marcharse. Ella debería tener tres años más de lo que aparentaba. No podía continuar mucho más tiempo en ese lugar, por mucho que así lo deseara.

El día estuvo bien movido. Había pasado todo el día en su puesto casi sin moverse. Sólo había ido a alimentar a sus yeguas y a ordenar algunos huevos y hortalizas para la venta. Vendió bastante. Con aquello tenía para comer, comprar algo de ropa y de paso una cabra para hacer leche y queso. Fue cerrando el puesto después de una buena venta. Tenía talento, pero se fijó en algo. Los productos embotellados. Suspiró. Se acercó al vendedor y le miró un poco indecisa.

-Ejem… disculpe… podría… ¿Le importaría…?

-¿…Cuidar tu puesto mientras vas a por algo al bosque…? ¡Claro! Pero ten cuidado… por la noche el bosque es más peligroso.

-Muchas gracias ¡Y no se preocupe! ¡Soy una chica grande!

Sonriente y entusiasta cogió una cesta llena de botes y se fue corriendo al bosque.

Se paró, vio alguna de las cosas que buscaba: setas. Las examinó detenidamente, viendo si eran o no venenosas, si eran comestibles y tenían buen aspecto. Lo mismo hizo con algo más complicado a la hora de buscar miel.

-Tranquilas, tranquilas, tranquilas-. Murmuraba mientras rozaba con sus dedos un panal… pero el panal resbaló y cayó al suelo. Jill contuvo la respiración y puso cara de palo, no pasó nada.- Quizá están dormidas-. Muy pronto paró de hablar, ya que las abejas salieron disparadas. La castaña se puso palidísima, las abejas no encontraron otro objetivo en donde llevar la rabia de haber sido despertadas y bruscamente golpeadas en su casa contra el suelo, así que prepararon sus aguijones y se pusieron a perseguir a una pobre Jill que corría como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡POR QUÉ A MIIIIII! -. Gritó desesperada, cogiendo durante su carrera el panal que estaba tirado en el suelo ya vacío de abejas.- ¡SÓLO QUIERO MIEL! ¡LUEGO SE LAS TARIGO DE REGRESO! -. No funcionaba, finalmente la chica tuvo que olvidar su orgullo y poder hacer lo que debía si quería salvar su pellejo de picores, alergias y dolores.

Meterse al fango.

Las abejas pasaron a su lado, totalmente despistadas, ella salió del barro entre aliviada y asqueada, se metió en el rio más cercano para poder quitarse semejante porquería de encima. Logró conseguir la maldita miel, pero ¡madre, como le había costado!

Lo único que le quedaba por conseguir era frambuesas para hacer mermelada, a los niños les encantaba mucho, sobre todo si era para merendar. Se acercó a un matorral lleno de esas frutitas rojas. Por fin algo que no era complicado. Las examinó un por una, mirando las más jugosas, dulces y sabrosas, alguna que otra se había llevado a la boca. Era muy golosa.

-¿Eh…?-. Dijo oyendo algo, como jadeos y una carrera ¿Serían niños jugando al corre que te pillo…? No, no era posible, era demasiado tarde para que los niños estuvieran fuera de de sus casas y más en el bosque.

-¡Ayuda…! ¡Socorro…!-. Profesaba una mujer.

-Hay alguien pidiendo ayuda…

-¡No, por favor…! ¡Nooooooooo…!-. Dijo en un grito desgarrador.- Por… favor…

Jill corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando abandonada su cesta y esquivando varias y bastantes ramas y rocas. Con la respiración agitada llegó a donde quería… pero… muy tarde.

Ahogó un frito al ver a la esposa del vendedor entre los brazos de un muchacho quien clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de la mujer, succionándole con rapidez la sangre que contenía mientras un hilo del líquido rojo fluía del cuello hasta el nacimiento de los pechos de la mujer, Kathy (como recordaba que se llamaba) desvió sus ojos a la rubia sorprendida y con su último aliento de vida le dijo:

-Pequeña… escapa…-. Murmuró antes de morir en brazos del muchacho, quien al escuchar a su presa alzó la vista y divisó Jill. Dejó caer a Kathy bruscamente, se limpió la sangre de la boca con su lengua y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica.

Jill retrocedió asustada, pero no podía ver bien al chico porque estaba a contra luz de la luna, solo veía un rojo lleno de furia, una sonrisa socarrona y parte de su cabello castaño recogido. Finalmente optó por salir corriendo. Pero el muchacho no tardó en alcanzarla. La agarró fuertemente del brazo y del cuello. Era súper fuerte. Demasiado. Más que cualquier hombre adulto. Ese chico… no era humano. Más él no tenía ni idea de con quien se enfrentaba. Jill le metió dos de sus dedos en los ojos, cegándole durante un momento, seguido de un fuete gancho de derecha en el abdomen y una patada en la cara haciéndole chocar contra un árbol.

Jill volvió a echar a correr pero nuevamente el chico se adelantó, esta vez jalándole del cabello y provocándole arañazo y moratones con su otra mano intentando inmovilizarla. Pero Jill tenía su orgullo, no iba a quedar como una damisela en peligro a la espera de su príncipe azul. Le propinó un codazo en su barbilla haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalara por su boca, Jill se ocultó entre los arboles del bosque tratando de dar esquinazo a esa bestia y poder ir a pedir ayuda al pueblo. Pero las cosas nunca salían como ella lo deseaba. Cuando volteó al frente, una mano agarró su cuello violentamente tanto que cayó al suelo junto con su captor y eso fue perjudicial para ella, el chico inmovilizó con su otra mano las muñecas de Jill, alzando los brazos arriba de su cabeza ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Entonces lo vio. Era su respiración. Su propia respiración agitada le había delatado. Se retorció y pataleó desesperada, tratando inútilmente de liberarse de las garras de ese lunático, pero no existía modo, el estaba encima de ella a la altura de sus cadera, con las rodillas como apoyo en cada lado, una mano inmovilizando sus muñecas y la otra quitándole un poco de roa, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su cuello.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME!-. Le ordenó desesperada mientras seguía pataleando.

El chico no respondió solo apartó la ropa que cubría su cuello y se fue acercando a él mientras abría la boca dejando ver sus afilados colmillos. Jill cerró los ojos aterrorizada, no quería morir de esa manera, no quería ser devorada por un caníbal ¡Quería una maldita muerte digna, por el amor de Dios! Pero parecía que ese iba a ser el final de su larguísima vida, aunque no lo quisiera. Apretó más los ojos al sentir la nariz del muchacho rozar su cuello, dejando escapar unas mínimas lágrimas.

¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! Aunque fueran sus últimos instantes no le iba a dar el gusto a ese lunático verla llorar antes de morir. ¡Por nada del mundo…!

Pero sucedió algo extraño.

El chico olió su cuello durante un momento luego apartó su cara de allí con precipitación. Jill abrió uno de sus azules ojos para ver que ocurría, quizá alguien estaba viendo el espectáculo y había jalado al chico del pelo para apartarlo de ella.

Lamentablemente no era así.

El muchacho estaba mirándola muy sorprendido y extrañado. Volvió a acercar su rostro al cuello de Jill y lo olfateo profundamente varias veces.

¿Acaso ella tenía un buen olor o qué? Si iba a devorarla que lo hiciera de una buena vez.

El chico levanto su mano libre y con uno de sus dedos delineó el rostro de Jill, su mandíbula, su nariz, su frente, su flequillo, sus mejillas y sus labio. Acarició sus labios con el dedo suavemente y con delicadeza.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

No puede ser…-. Murmuró el muchacho por primera vez, en ese momento pudo sentir que casi era de su edad, por las sombras y la luna parecía más mayor que ella.- ¿De veras eres tú?-. Preguntó con un tono de ¿esperanza?...

Pero desde luego le estaba regalando una nueva oportunidad en bandeja.

La castaña cogió impulso con sus piernas y logro mandar a volar al chic haciéndole chocar contra una roca.

A pesar del cansancio y los arañazos, Jill sacó fuerzas para levantarse y antes de irse corriendo encaró al chico y le soltó llena de coraje:

-¡La próxima vez piensa con quien te enfrentas…!

Salió corriendo de ese sitio. Pero por más que corría no lograba encontrar el camino de vuelta. Se había perdido en el bosque con ese sádico suelto por ahí. Tenía que hacer algo o si no, no la iba a poder contar. Después de un buen rato de estar corriendo sin tener un rumbo fino decidió recuperar el aliento apoyándose en un árbol.

-No es bueno que corras, podrías caerte, querida-. Dijo el muchacho, Jill miró a todos los lados buscándolo para poder evitar un ataque sorpresa, pero no lo encontraba, su voz sonaba como si estuviera en todas partes, sin darle una vía de escape.- Si me buscas solo tienes que mirar hacia arriba, pequeña-. Jill alzó lentamente la cabeza hacia arriba y descubrió algo que la aterró, el muchacho suspendido en el aire por un par de enormes alas negras parecidas a las de los murciélagos.- Aquí estoy-. Murmuró el con una sonrisa mientras iba aterrizando a unos metros de distancia de Jill.

-Eres… un… un…

-Dilo-. Le retó

-vampiro…-. Terminó casi con un grito ahogado, como si estuviese mencionando una palabra tabú.

-Lo soy-. Sonrió y se fue acercando a ella

-¡A-Alto! ¡No des un paso más!-. Le advirtió llena de miedo.

Él no la escuchó y siguió acercándose paso a paso. Jill, aterrado, retrocedió arrastrándose sin apartar la vista de su enemigo, temiendo que se abalanzara sobre ella de un momento a otro. Pero las vías se terminaron cuando su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un abedul. Impidiéndole retroceder más pero sin evitar que el vampiro siguiera acercándose a ella. Jill no podía hacer otra cosa que temblar y mirar con miedo al ''demonio''

El chico, estando ya bastante cerca de ella, se arrodilló y la miró detenidamente. Una de sus manos tomó con suavidad una de las de ella que hizo que la chica ahogara un gemido aterrado, la otra la subió lentamente a una pequeña herida que sangraba en el mejilla de Jill, limpió con el pulgar el líquido que se escapaba de esa herida y lo llevó a sus labios. Pasó su lengua por su pulgar y lamió la sangre gustoso. Después bajo la mano para apresar a la de Jill con la otra de forma suave.

-¿… Q-Que quieres…?

-¿Te llamas Jill?-. Jill se sorprendió mucho. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?.-Dime ¿Eres Jill?

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?

-Entonces lo eres-. Suspiró con una gran sonrisa, acaricio su mano.- Jill, soy Chris y me alegro mucho de poder conocerte al fin.

-¿Q-Que…?.- cogió discretamente una piedra bastante grande a su mano…

Y le dio un golpe con ella en la sien.

El muchacho rodó cuesta abajo a causa del tremendo golpe hasta chocar con un tronco caído. Jill esta vez si vio su oportunidad. Corrió por la maleza perdiéndose entre las sombras. No sin seguir oyendo al chico detrás de ella, aun estando en el tronco.

-¡No, espera! ¡No te vayas!-le rogaba desde la lejanía-¡Vuelve, Jill!

¿Qué volviera? Está definitivamente chalado, tenía que avisar en seguida al pueblo, había muerto una persona y casi la mataban a ella. Tenía que decirles que había un monstruo de la noche oculto entre los árboles del bosque. Sin saber que el muchacho del que acababa de escapar estaba mirando en la dirección hacia donde se había ido con una mueca de tristeza infinita pero a la vez de esperanza

* * *

**Y bien? Debo admitir que estoy un poco dudosa, ya que he leído bastantes fics AU, pero nunca en el que pusieran de gemelos a este par! Me estoy aventurando a hacerlo. Por ahí en el Summary dice bastantes cosas que me encantaría aclarar:**

**1) Incesto: Como la gran mayoría sabe el incesto es tener relaciones con un familiar. Eso no significa que aquí vaya a haber lo mismo, bueno sí. Se supone Chris y Jill son hermanos ¡Por eso la advertencia!**

**2) Autentico final: Yo ya sé cómo terminara este fic. Serán alrededor de 20 capítulos. **

**3) Lemmon: Si habrá, pero más adelante, mientras será clasificación T.**

**Respecto a las actualizaciones: Serán cada dos semanas, o en caso de que no pueda actualizar en dos semanas (o que me lleguen suficientes Reviews) actualizaré cada semana y media. **

**Parejas: Las más principales serán CLEON y VALENFIELD.**

**Este fic será un completo Universo Alterno. **

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil no me pertenece, si no a Capcom. La historia no es mía pertenece a CHAO LING-YING, lo único mío aquí será los cambios que esta pueda sufrir. **

**A quien le importe:**

**Tanto el título del fic como el medallón de Jill ''Devil May Cry'' no tienen nada que ver con la serie que lleva ese mismo nombre. Chris y Jill son ''gemelos''**

**Avisar que en este fic ni Chris ni Claire son hermanos. **

**Romance, Adventure y ¿Tragedy?**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**MiKu D.**

**P.D: Dejen reviews! Por fa! Cada que te vas sin dejar un review un pequeño cachorro es abandonado en la mitad de la calle (Dx)**


	2. Encuentro Entre las Sombras

Encuentros entre las sombras

Jill seguía corriendo por la inmensa maleza del bosque, huyendo de la bestia que había visto matar y que había intentado matarla a ella. Aun podía escucharla ir detrás de ella. Oía el movimiento de esas alas negras al planear.

-¡Espera, Jill!-. Le gritaba a unos metros de ella.- No huyas ¡No voy a hacerte daño!

-¿Pero aún me está siguiendo?-. Dijo la chica intentando acelerar su carrera, eso la llevó a resbalarse y caer cuesta abajo rodando hasta darse con una gran roca en la cabeza, además de otras heridas cómo cortes y rasponazos. Trató de levantarse, sintiendo cómo las fuerzas le abandonabas y su cuerpo únicamente pedía descanso y dormir. Finalmente, cómo si su ser pesará una tonelada, sus brazos flaquearon y quedó tirada en el suelo con un pequeño río de sangre saliéndole de la cabeza.

-¡Jill!-. La volvió a llamar, pero la joven muchacha estaba inconsciente.- Oh no…-. Murmuró limpiando un poco la herida de su cabeza.

-¡Aquí está!-. Gritó alguien con una antorcha y señalando al joven, de pronto un montón de hombres aparecieron con herramientas puntiagudas y más antorchas, entre ellos, Barry-san (1), el vendedor amigo de Jill, quien al ver el panorama no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro.

-¡Es Jill!-. Gritó Barry deslizándose por la cuesta junto a algunos compañeros.- ¡Apártate de ella!

El castaño apretó más a la chica a su pecho, dándole a entender al vendedor que no pensaba soltarla.

-¡Maldito! ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Jill!?-. Gritó tratando de arremeterse contra el chico, que, con hábiles movimientos logro esquivarlo con una velocidad increíble.

-no se acerque.- murmuró Chris.

-¡Devuélvenos a Jill!-. Bramó Barry volviendo a por él, pero esta vez Chris pegó un enorme salto aterrizando en una gran roca vigilando cualquier movimiento de los habitantes del pueblo, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos por las habilidades inhumanas que poseía.- Tú… no eres humano.

-No, no lo soy-. Sonrió

-¿Eres tú él responsable de la muerte de nuestras hijas y esposas?-. Preguntó otro hombre con la mirada llena de odio y miedo, recordando la cantidad de cadáveres que habían aparecido en los últimos meses en el bosque.

Momento de silencio que sólo fue roto en cuanto el castaño sonrió levemente.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?-. Los encaró burlonamente, los aldeanos reprimieron un grito ahogado

-Tú… entonces… tú.-. Murmuró uno de los hombres.

-Esas mujeres estaban acabadas de todas formas-. Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Lo que hice fue lo más parecido a un acto de piedad.

-¿¡Piedad!?-. Gritó otro, dejándose llevar por la ira.- ¡Te has llevado por delante a nuestras chicas! ¡Has destrozado familias! ¿¡Y dices que eso ha sido un acto de piedad!?

-Mire, señor, no voy a perder el tiempo explicándole algo que es obvio que no va a querer entender.

-¿¡Cómo dices…!?

-Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes-. Le cortó

-¿Un trato?-. Desconfió Barry

-En realidad para mí no es necesario hacerlo porque puedo conseguir lo que quiero de diferentes formas, pero hoy en un día muy especial voy a comportarme cómo un caballero.

-¡Déjate de juegos y di que es lo que quieres!

-Bien, mi trato es el siguiente-. Tosió levemente.- Les garantizo que volverán a haber ni desapariciones ni muerte hacia sus chicas, a cambio de que me dejen marchar con esta-. Dijo lamiendo con cinismo la herida que brotaba de la cabeza de Jill (2)

-¿Qué…?

-Las cosas no se consiguen sin un mínimo de sacrificio, ¿No creen? Además lo que les prepongo es muy generoso, la seguridad de todas sus chicas a cambio de una sola.

-¿¡Y eso cómo podemos saberlo!? ¿¡Cómo podemos creer que dejaras de matar a cambio de una simple vendedora!?-. Interrogó uno de los hombres.

-Ella no es una simple vendedora-. Espetó con un tonito de amenaza en su voz.- Levo mucho tiempo buscándola, vine a estas tierra únicamente para encontrarla.

Los señores callaron un momento ante el tono que empleó el muchacho, cómo una fiera a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

-De todas formas para ustedes ella es una "simple vendedora"-. Recalcó casi con sarcasmo.- Vino aquí un día de repente y de seguro que iba a marcharse pronto, por lo que para ustedes no debe significar gran cosa. Y además, ella no tiene familia, por lo que si desaparece nadie la echará de menos.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No hay trato que valga!-. Gritó Barry al tiempo que sacaba un revolver y le disparaba al chico justo en el hombro, haciéndole soltar a Jill y caer por un precipicio.- ¡Jill-chan! (3)-. Vociferó soltando el arma y corrió a ver el estado de la muchachita.- ¡Oye, pequeña, despierta!

-¿¡Qué has hecho, Barry-san!?-. Le gritó uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Perdona?-. Preguntó sin entender.

-¡Ese chico nos estaba dando la oportunidad de salvar a las chicas!

-¿¡Por qué le has disparado!?

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Es que tenían la intención de entregarle a Jill-chan!?-. Se sorprendió sin creer lo que oía.

-¡Pero es que ese chico sólo la quiere a ella! ¡Con eso podríamos salvar a nuestras hijas y esposas!

-¡No hay garantía de eso!-. Replicó Barry.- ¿¡Y si sólo quiere llevarse a Jill-chan delante de nuestras narices para volver en unos días!?

-¡Entiendo cómo te sientes Barry-san! ¡Pero nosotros no vamos a dejar que destrocen a nuestras familias por una sola niña!

-Una niña muy extraña…-. Murmuró otro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntó Barry.

-¿No se han dado cuenta? Jill-chan llegó aquí hace tres años, tendría unos catorce y ahora debería tener ya los diecisiete pero ¿Por qué tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto que cuando llegó?

Los murmullos se presentaron enseguida.

-Es cierto.

-No había caído en cuenta.

-A los jóvenes se les nota mucho cuando crecen.

-Jill-chan no ha cambiado en nada.

-Si ese ser la busca es porque… Jill-chan es una de ellos.

-No es cierto ¿Por qué Jill-chan…?

-No lo sé, pero está claro que por su culpa ha muerto mucha gente… tu esposa entre ellas-. Dijo mientras miraba tras él, ahí estaba el cuerpo inerte de la victima de esa noche.

-Urg…-. Murmuró Barry sin saber que responder

-Debemos deshacernos de ella.

-¡Sí!

-¡No!-. Gritó Barry, pero era inmovilizado por dos de sus compañeros, otro tomó a Jill en brazos mientras que vario cogían un barril vacío y abrían su tapa, al hacerlo, el hombre metió a Jill dentro y cerró la tapa.- ¡No lo hagan, por favor! ¡Es sólo una niña!

-¡Ella ha traído la desgracia a este pueblo! ¡Lo mejor es que desaparezca!

-¡Matarla no nos dará ningún beneficio!-. Bramó Barry en un intento desesperado de que reconsiderasen la estúpida decisión.

-Ella es tan monstruo cómo él-. Dijo cargando el barril con otros compañeros.

-Ha traído mucho bien al pueblo.

-Y a cambio se ha llevado varias vidas.

-¡Jill-chan no las ha matado!

-¡Pero trajo algo que si lo ha hecho!

-Venga chicos-. Dijo otro balanceando el barril para lanzarlo a río.- Uno… dos…

-¡No lo hagan!

Sin poder detenerlos, los hombres lanzaron el barril sin miramientos, viendo como caía con un fuerte estrepito, cómo si hubiese aplastado el aire.

-¡JILL-CHAN!-. Gritó Barry, observando cómo el barril caía sin poder hacer nada por salvar a esa pequeña.

-Lo siento, Barry-san, pero era lo mejor para todos-.

-… Sólo era… una niña… sólo… una niña.

-Lo sentimos mucho… Barry-san.

-¿Qué se supone que han intentado hacer?-. Mencionó una voz llena de acidez detrás de ellos, todos, incluyendo a Barry, se giraron sorprendidos a ver al muchacho con unas alas negras que lo suspendían en el aire, viendo cómo la herida de su hombre provocado por el disparo de Barry seguía habiendo sangre pero ya estaba cicatrizando y más asombro les dio al ver a Jill cargada en los brazos sus brazos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero cuando…!?

-¿Cómo se atreven siquiera a ponerle la mano encima a Jill?-. Dijo con voz amenazadora mientras las uñas de una de sus manos empezaban a crecer y crecer hasta ser afiladas como cuchillas.

-¡Es un monstruo!

-¡Los monstruos son ustedes! ¡Yo soy el único responsable se esas muertes! ¿¡Y son tan idiotas para cargarle la responsabilidad a una niña indefensa!? ¡Muy típico de los humanos! ¡Al no ver culpables se buscan otro!-. Dicho esto empezó a mover su mano con afiladas uñas, provocando corte y heridas profundas a los aldeanos, dejando un enorme charco de sangre entre ellos más sin llegar a matarlos. Se detuvo frente a Barry.

-Tu…

Barry tragó saliva.

-Eres el único que la ha intentado ayudar… te lo agradezco mucho-. Pronunció con una leve sonrisa agradecida que sorprendió al vendedor.- Lleva a tus compañeros a que les vea un médico, ya han tenido suficiente castigo con esas heridas que permanecerán en su piel para siempre.

-Jill-chan…

-No te preocupes por ella, está en buenas manos-. Le aseguró el muchacho.

-No le hagas daño, por favor…

-¿Hacerle daño?-. Cuestionó exaltado.- ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacerle daño… a mi propia hermana?

-¿Qué…? ¿T-tu… tu hermana?

-Si-. Afirmó observando el rostro dormido de Jill.- Mi hermana gemela…

-N-no puede ser… Jill-chan es… ella es…

-Ella es vampiresa.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mientes!

-No lo hago.

-No puede ser ¡Es una niña! ¡Una joven vendedora con futuro! ¡No puede ser… no!

Chris sonrió amistosamente.

-Me alegra ver que le tienes mucha estima a Jill y te agradezco que haya cuidado de ella durante su estancia aquí pero… ya ve siendo hora de que vuelva con su familia.

-¡Te digo que es imposible que sea un… un…!

-Vampiresa.

-¡Que no! ¡Ella ha estado viajando toda su vida! ¡No tiene familia!

-Oh, sí la tiene sólo que no la conoce…

-¿Cómo…?-. Preguntó sorprendido

-Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar con usted, Barry-san, pero he de llevar a Jill con la familia que la esperan ansiosos en casa-. Dijo mientras sus alas se desplegaban y comenzaban a elevar al chico por el aire.

-¡E-espera…!

-Un placer conocerle Barry-san… pero por mucho que usted estime a Jill… ella no es su hija.

-¿Qué...? ¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Usted aún está a tiempo ¡Hasta otra!-. Se despidió volando y desapareciendo entre las copas de loa árboles, dejando a un muy desconcertado Barry atrás con una cantidad de heridos a su alrededor y grandes charcos de sangre.

-Mi esposa…y mi hija…-murmuro para luego dejar salir unas lágrimas de intenso dolor-… Kathy… Moira (4)

* * *

Logró despertarse después de mucho rato sin poder asimilar muy bien lo que había sucedido. De pronto pudo recordarlo todo con todo su detalle. Estuvo por abrir los ojos y ver donde se encontraba pero no creyó prudente hacerlo por lo que se mantuvo fingiendo que dormía para usar sus otros sentidos para ver donde estaba. Espero un poco. De momento no oía nada raro. Pero su nariz captaba otra cosa. Un olor extraño. Como a material de medicina. Sentía el olor del alcohol de desinfectar, también un ligero olor a sangre y además de todo eso un extraño olor a… ¿chico?

Era algo extraño de describir. De pronto un ruido alertó a sus orejas. Se oía un chirrido. Una puerta vieja que se abría y luego se cerraba causando el mismo ruido. Jill se tensó un poco al notar que alguien había entrado en la habitación y se acercaba a ella con pasos lentos y sigilosos, por el ruido de las pisadas Jill podía deducir que el individuo no era corpulento, sino más bien delgado, el pie más o menos de talla 38 y por la forma en la que canturreaba una cancioncilla que ella no podía entender bien era alguien joven, bastante joven, puede que un niño ya crecido o un adulto bastante joven. Mas se tensó cuando notó que un lado del colchón en donde se encontraba se había hundido al haber un peso adicional además del de su propio cuerpo, Jill intuyó que se había sentado a su lado, notó también un aire caliente chocar con su mejilla derecha, señal que se había acercado demasiado a su espacio personal.

''Seas quien seas ¡Haz el maldito favor de apartarte de mí!'' pensaba a gritos el corazón de Jill, no soportaba a alguien tan cerca.

Sintió como el individuo se apartaba de ella y daba pasos alejándose y yéndose hacia la puerta, una vez allí la abrió y acto seguido se oyó el ruido de haber sido cerrada, además de después oírse un pequeño chasquido

"¿Se habrá marchado?'' pensó Jill esperando un poco más para ver si oía algún movimiento pero todo estaba en perfecto silencio.

Se arriesgó y discretamente abrió su ojo derecho para ver si había moros en la costa. Nada. Vacío. Se incorporó de la cama, al hacerlo sintió un punzante dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Al verse bien, vio que tenía vendas en la cabeza, en sus brazos, en la muñeca izquierda, en el hombro izquierdo, en el antebrazo derecho, en la pierna derecha y en muslo derecho…un momento… ¡¿en el muslo?!

Jill enrojeció hasta la punta de los dedos.

"Por favor, por favor, que el que me haya vendado sea alguien del sector femenino" pensó rogando y sonrojada

Se levantó con cuidado mirando a su alrededor.

Una habitación hecha de piedra y suelos de madera muy reluciente, objetos de decoración bastante costosos ¿estaría en la casa de algún noble?

"No, no lo creo, un noble no se tomaría tantas molestias por una plebeya… pero entonces ¿Dónde estoy?" pensó la muchacha al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta y ponía la mano en el picaporte y trataba de abrirla pero, estaba bien cerrada-¿Estará atrancada?-murmuró para sí tirando con más fuerza-Creo que…estoy…encerrada…-se dijo con una sonrisa sin saber qué cara poner-"¿Y si me han secuestrado?"-pensó-"Espera ¿Por qué secuestrar a una simple vendedora? ¿Qué se saca con…?"-la cara de la chica palideció al verse en la posibilidad de un nuevo oficio obligado para ella: prostitución-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no!-se alarmó tirando con fuerza del picaporte apoyándose el pie en la pared para tirar-Como me llamo Jill que yo me largo de aquí-dijo tirando con fuerza del picaporte pero únicamente logrando que éste cediera ente la fuerza bruta de la chica y acabase soltándose de su lugar haciendo que Jill cayera al suelo.- ¡Ups! Ahora sí que la he hecho buena…-se dijo viendo el picaporte en su mano fuera de combate, lo tiró a un lado y suspiró-¿Y ahora qué hago?-dijo tumbándose en el suelo con las mano detrás de su cabeza pero al hacerlo vio en la lámpara que había justo sobre su cabeza un espejo en donde se veía ella misma reflejada aunque un tanto rara.

Espera un momento.

Ella no iba vestida de negro.

Ni tenía el cabello tan corto.

Ni estaba sonriendo de forma divertida mientras aguantaba unas risas.

Jill miró a ese "reflejo'' suyo que estaba colgando en la lámpara con cara de palo.

Bien, todo esto tiene que ser un sueño

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

-Hola ¿qué tal?-. Saludó alegremente el reflejo con una mano y una animada sonrisa.

Bien definidamente no era un sueño

¡Era un chico!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Jill haciendo que varios pájaros saliesen volando de sus árboles asustados.

Jill, aun sorprendida, retrocedió rápidamente dándose con la cabeza en una estantería a la vez que después del golpe se le cayeron varios libros encima.

-¡Hala! Que galletón…-comentó en chico viendo como la castaña asomaba su cabeza entre la pila de libros, todavía colgando de la lámpara

Jill se recuperó del susto y salió de los libros y se quedó viendo al chico entre extrañada y enojada

-¡¿Qué narices haces ahí colgado como un jamón puesto a secar?!-le grito sin ningún pudor haciendo sorprender al muchacho

-Vaya, tenemos a una señorita valiente…-murmuró sin que la chica lo oyera-Lo siento mucho, no creí que fueras a sorprenderte tanto

-Es que por lo general no acostumbro a ver gente colgada de una lámpara ¿sabes?

El chico se soltó de la lámpara cayendo en picado y hábilmente aterrizó de pie en el suelo

-Lamentó el susto…-sonrió el chico

-Espera un momento…-dijo ella mirándolo más detenidamente-yo a ti te conozco

De pronto los recuerdos de la noche pasada

-Tu…-murmuró recordando una sonrisa con dos colmillos sobresaliendo de la boca-…eres ese… ¡Eres ese vampiro!-exclamó retrocediendo tres zancadas de él hasta que su espalda chocó contra la estantería

-No te conviene moverte demasiado, se te abrirán las heridas-le dijo de la forma más amigable posible acercándose a ella para verla mejor

-¡No te me acerques, rarito!-le grito alzando los brazos para que no se acercará a ella

-¿Rarito?-preguntó riendo Chris.- eres muy graciosa, Jill.

-¡Pues mira tú que bien porque yo…! Espera ¿Cómo me has llamado?-. Preguntó

-Jill, ese es tu nombre ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tú me lo dijiste, anoche en el bosque ¿no te acuerdas?

-Ah…claro-murmuró por lo bajo, tragó saliva dudando entre si debía hacer la pregunta que quería o no-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-bien, ya la había dicho

-Porque debes estar aquí-le contestó acercándose a ella, apartó los brazos de su caminó y la rodeó con los suyos propios para abrazarla-Me alegro de tenerte aquí al fin, Jill.

Pero el chico pudo notar que la chica estaba temblando

-Si vas a matarme…hazlo de una vez…-le dijo temerosa

-¿Matarte? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?-pregunto separándose un poco de ella y juntando sus frentes

-¡Aparta!-le dijo empujándolo y quedar a una distancia razonable-¡No soporto que invadan mi espacio!-lo miro con una mezcla de temor y desafío-¿No me habías traído para eso? ¿Para matarme y beber mí sangre?

-No-respondió simplemente-Tú no eres mi presa, Jill

-Pues parecía otra cosa cuando me atacaste en el bosque.

-Eso fue un malentendido no pude reconocerte porque me había pillado comiendo.

-¡Ah! ¡Kathy-san! (5) ¡La has matado!

-Eso es largo de contar, luego te lo explicaré porque supongo que quieres saber el motivo por el cual te he traído aquí ¿verdad?

Jill asintió un poco atemorizada.

-Es porque llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, Jill.

-¿Cómo…?-. Dijo sin entender.

-Supongo que siempre te has preguntado muchas veces de dónde vienes y quien eres, quienes son tus verdaderos padres y porque tienes ese extraño don de la longevidad-le dijo volviendo a acercarse a ella con pasos más decididos-¿Sabes? Yo llevo el mismo tiempo que tú viviendo en este mundo…más de cien años

El muchacho tomó con suavidad su mano la junto con la suya propia viendo que la de ella era ligeramente más pequeña.

-Mi nombre es Chris Redfield-. Sonrió.- Y soy tu hermano gemelo.

Jill abrió los ojos con sorpresa innata.

-Me alegra verte aquí conmigo…mi querida hermana-murmuró abrazando a la chica todavía sorprendida y sin poder reaccionar.

¿Su hermano gemelo? ¿Tenía un hermano? ¡Pero él era un vampiro! ¡Entonces… ¿ella?!

* * *

**Aleluya! Terminé de tipear este capitulo! JURO que se me hizo eterno! No le veía el fin! Tampoco es como si llevase mucho tiempo tipeándolo. Según yo tendría que haber empezado a escribirlo el lunes, pero por ene razón no pude, ayer martes medio empecé; iba a tomar mi pc y obviamente escribirlo, pero mi padre me puso e ver TWD y bueno terminé viendo las tres temporadas seguiditas (que castigo xD) a fin que hoy me intenté levantar a las nueve de la mañana para agarrar mi laptop y escribirlo. Mi día estaba planeado, pero mi alarma no sonó, así que terminé levantándome hasta las once. La tomé de ahí hasta las doce y cacho. Por andar de distraída algo pasó y me dieron las tres de la tarde (Hora en que llega mi padre) la apagué por que sino no me iba a dejar agarrarla más al rato, asíque la deje, comí y deje comer a mi padre. Se durmió y la volví a tomar. Mi progenitora me llamó y me llevó a tomar un helado, volví y tenía la mitad del capitulo avanzado. Apareció algo que me distrajo y desde hace más o menos una hora que lo estoy intentando terminar. ahora me ven aquí.**

**Marqué varias cosas:**

**(1): Barry-san: Antes de empezar quiero decir que el fic original tenía esto ''san'' porque el fic se desarrolla en Japón (país que ADORO), por lo tanto es normal que ahí se escuchen estos sufijos, al principio no tenía en mente agregarlos, pero volviendo a leer uno de los capítulos me dí cuenta de que era indispensable. El ''san'' significa: se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto.(se utliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tu). Aquí le tienen muchísimo respeto a Barry por eso xDD.**

**(2) En el archivo (cómo ssuelo llamar a Fanfiction) del fic original venía una ''descripción'' de la mirada que puso Chris, no puedo poner cómo lo puso la autora original, porque no es tan fácil que se lleguen a saber el nombre y porqué de la canción. Para ver más o menos la cara que puso pueden ver o escuchar el video de la cancion SPICE de Vocaloid. La mirada más pervertida que encuentren ¡Esa es!**

**(3) Jill-chan: se añade después del nombre de personas mas jovenes que tu, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares(hermana menor) Comunmente se usa en mujeres ¡Jamás en hombres!(o al menos eso sé yo xDD)**

**(4) En mi fic Polly no existe! Asíque sólo se verá a Moira (?) O puede que sí, pero no como familiar directo de los Burton.**

**(5)lo mismo que en ''Barry-san" sólo que aquí me referí a una mujer. No está de más decirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Resident evil no me pertenece, sino a Capcom; en el caso de que lo hiciera: Chris y Jill estarían casados y ya se tendríamos a unos tantos Redfield juniors, Claire ya estaría casada, con Leon (Soy Cleon) y aparecería en más juegos, Piers no estaría muerto etc (se entendió no?). La historia no es mía, pertenece a CHAO LIN YIN, lo único mío es los cambios que esta pueda sufrir.**

**Gracias, en verdad MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quien se dedicó a dejarme sus reviews, no me vieran a mitad de semana queriendo actualizar, pero... nahh olvidenlo xDD Este capitulo va para la primeras cuatro personitas que me leyeron: CMosser (Espero tu incoparable apoyo, gracias en verdad), Mi hermana virtual Ary Valentine (sabes que adoro tus reviews, y claro a ti), Nelida Treschi (Espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por tu apoyo ^^) y a Fatty Rose Malfoy (Odio a esos que se hacen pasar por vampiro, te entiendo linda) en verdad LAS AMO! Espero sus reviews.**

**Creo que me excedí mucho jajajja xDD.**

**Eso creo que estodo.**

**¡No! mentira Dándome cuenta caí en que las actualizaciones seran cada miércoles y domingo (semana y media)**

**Eso.**

**Gracias y nos vemos dentro de una semana y media.**

**Besos y abrazos de Gato : 33**

**MiKu D.**


	3. Los Fríos

Jill se encontraba entre los brazos de ese extraño ser, que lo único que decía era más que cosas sin sentido. ¿Sus oídos habían escuchado bien? Había dicho que era su hermana… ¡¿estaba loco?! ¿Cómo podía ser hermana de ese loco monstruo asesino? Ni en sueños. No. Jamás.

Al tenerla abrazada, la mano de Jill golpeó el rostro de aquel vampiro el cual se auto llamaba su hermano gemelo, haciendo que ladeara la cara con un toque rojizo en su mejilla.

-¡No te me acerques! ó gritando y empujándole. Quería separar toda la distancia que pudiera de semejante ser. -¡Y deja de bromear! ¿¡Cómo voy a ser hermana tuya!? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza!

-Sé muy bien lo que digo, Jill-. Le aseguró mirándola un cierta seriedad y es que aunque fuese algo humana, sus golpes sonaban. –Tú eres mi hermana.

-¡MIENTES! –gritó de nuevo empujándolo y echando a correr queriendo salir de aquella habitación en la que estaba aunque lamentablemente, era inútil. Había olvidado el pequeño problema que había tenido. -¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo, vamos!

-No pienso hacerlo. –dijo con una sonrisa subiéndose a la lámpara. –Grita, chilla, patalea…pero no te vas si no me escuchas antes, Jill-chan…-. Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te PROHIBO que me llames así -. Le amenazó señalándole aún asustada pero con mucha valentía.

-Oh… ¿estás hablándome en ese tono a mí?–.preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Aquello le pareció una amenaza y enseguida dio un salto hacia atrás como si en cualquier momento se fuera a lanzar a por ella, cubriendo su cara con las manos.

-¡No te me acerques!

-Muy bien, pero eso no niega lo que eres y hermana de quien eres-. Dijo satisfecho de sus palabras.

-Yo no soy tu hermana ¿¡Cuantas veces he de decírtelo!?

-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no somos hermanos tan convencida?–. Preguntó mirándola colocando su mano en la lámpara cogiéndola con fuerza.- ¿Tienes algo para probarlo?

-¿Tienes tu algo para probar que soy tu hermana? ¡Es lo mismo! Solo dices tonterías, ¡quiero largarme de aquí!

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, linda? con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llena de arrogancia haciendo que la joven rubia temblara, Chris se descolgó de la lámpara de la misma forma que había subido. Ágil y rápido. Se plantó en frente de ella asustándola y haciéndole retroceder. Él se acercó más a ella, Jill sólo podía retroceder atemorizada hasta chocar contra la pared. Chris aprovechó eso para poner sus manos en el nudo del cuello de la chica para comenzar a deshacerlo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-. Le gritó resistiéndose, propinándole golpes y bofetadas, Chris las aguantó como pudo sin intentar dejar de deshacer el maldito nudo, pero finalmente llegó a su límite.

-¡Estate quieta!-gritó inmovilizando las muñecas de ella con una sola mano y arrancar un buen trozo de prenda de su ropa dejando al descubierto todo su cuello y su hombro, la clavícula incluida. Al romper la prenda la chica logró liberarse y cubrir su piel al descubierto, mientras emitía leves gemidos de dolor antes los fuertes estirones del vampiro

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, pervertido?!-le grito muy enfadada e indignada

-Demostrarte la prueba que indica que tú eres mi hermana

-¿Qué…?

-Eso-dijo señalando la marca en forma de estrella negra que se encontraba en el hombro de la chica

-¡Esto no prueba nada! ¡Es solo una marca de nacimiento!

-La mía también lo es-le dijo muy calmado mientras apartaba sus propias ropas para mostrar la estrella negra que se encontraba en su hombro-Esto es la prueba que necesitas… esta marca indica que estamos conectados

La chica no cabía de si del asombro que inundaba su cuerpo. Ese chico. ¿Ese chico era de verdad su hermano gemelo? ¡No! ¡Es imposible! ¡Totalmente falso! ¡Estaba mintiendo!

-¡Mientes! ¡Cualquiera podría tener una marca!

-¿Dos personas idénticas, con la misma marca de estrella negra en el mismo hombro? Yo creo que no-le dijo casi con dulzura y una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos y pegó su frente a la de ella haciendo que se quedaran mirándose-Tu y yo… somos iguales

¡No!

¡No!

-¡NI HABLAR!-chilló empujándolo

-¿Por qué no dejas de gritar? –preguntó alzando una ceja y rascándose la nuca. –Me sorprende que no te quedes sin voz, gritas de un lado para otro.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Me estás diciendo cosas sin sentido! ¡Yo! Tú… ¡hermana! –dijo sin dar crédito. – ¡Busca otra cosa que no sea mi estrella de nacimiento porque no va a funcionar conmigo, cosa!

-Insisto, ¿te parece normal tener la misma estrella en el mismo sitio y casualmente que los dos hemos vivido 100 años? Yo creo que…

-¡No puedo ser tu hermana! ¡Yo no soy un monstruo como tú!

Esas palabras, le hicieron al vampiro mirarla seriamente, algo herido. Ahora entendía, porque tenía su lado más humano desarrollado. Odiaba su propia naturaleza y por tal hecho, era por qué su lado vampírico no se revelaba contra ella.

-Te haré una pregunta-. Jill le miró de forma acusadora, diciéndole con esos azules, que no se le acercara.- ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo extraño? ¿Alguna vez no has tenido ganas de matar a alguien por alguna razón estando enfadada o asustada?

-Tú estás loco.- fue su primera respuesta, pero… su cabeza por sí misma, se quedó pensando en el pasado. Había algo en esas dos preguntas que le reconcomían su ser, de eso pudo darse cuenta Chris y se acercó muy lentamente aprovechando que su hermana estaba en un estado de ensimismamiento.

Recordaba, cada uno de los lugares a los que había ido. Cada uno de los viajes. Cada una de las salidas que había hecho de un sitio a otro…Ella era una humana extraña, la cual nunca había envejecido, y si en algún sitio se daban cuenta, la acusaban de ser bruja.

Ese fuego que se levantaba en la plaza principal del lugar, a ella aprisionada y siendo colgada para quemarla, gritos en el que la insultaban, restos de comida y animales muertos siendo arrojados en su cabeza para ser quemados con ella. Todos esos recuerdos le hicieron sentir una presión en su cuerpo, como un dolor punzante.

Se llevó las manos al pecho y respiró con algo de dificultad, agachando la cabeza. En esos momentos, se había olvidado de con quien se encontraba en esa habitación… tragó saliva sin poder impedir seguir recordando.

Ese fuego, nunca quemaba su piel. Nunca la mataba… y cuando se daba cuenta, estaba en el suelo. Su alrededor estaba todo lleno de sangre, muertos… y ella casualmente estaba llena de sangre.

¿Qué pasaba con todos esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer justo en el momento en el que esa cosa le había preguntado eso? ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver eso con lo que le estaba diciendo?

No…

¡No!

No podía ser cierto que todo eso lo había ocasionado ella. ¡Tenía que seguir pensando que era un animal salvaje que andaba suelto!

-¿Y bien? –una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos justo en ese momento.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-susurró con una gran duda en su mente-Nunca he tenido esas…-levantó su cabeza para mirarle pero al verlo tan exageradamente cerca de su cara con una mirada intensa-¡Kyaaaa!-gritó trató de hacerse para atrás pero nuevamente chocó contra la estantería y nuevos libracos gordos cayeron a su cabeza sonando ruidosamente en el suelo cuando caían. Chris gritó la escena con una gran gota en la nuca.

-¿Lo de darte tantos golpes es normal en ti?-. Preguntó con gracia viendo como sacaba su cabeza castaña de entre ese montón de viejos libros.

-¿¡Y es normal en ti tener tanto libro!?-. Le gritó enfadada

-Linda, cuando uno vive tanto tiempo suele dedicarse a tratar de comprender el mundo que le rodea-. Le explicó tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, más ella rechazó dándole un manotazo.- Me parece que no te caigo demasiado bien…

-¿No me digas? Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy-. Gruño con desprecio, poniendo discreta distancia entre los dos.

-No sé porque eres así, no creo que te haya dado tan mala impresión.

-Naahh, solo te he descubierto matando a una de las personas que mejor me han tratado en el pueblo, ya ves, nada de importancia-. Bufó con sarcasmo.

-Sabía que lo entenderías -sonrió alegremente

-¡Idiota!-le grito lanzándole un libraco que él detuvo con una sola mano con mucha habilidad. ¿Es que ese estúpido se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Y cómo es posible semejante rapidez?

-Tienes un temperamento un tanto irascible ¿no crees?-sonrió mientras se dirigía a un armario que había en la habitación. Rebuscó en él sacando un sencillo pero bonito vestido negro-Toma, aquí tienes algo que ponerte

-¿Y eso porque?

-¿Prefieres desfilar por ahí con ropa medio destrozada?-dijo señalando la parte dañada-La verdad es que no me importa, deja una bonita visión

-¡Pervertido!-. Le gritó más fuerte que las veces

-Menudos pulmones…-. Murmuró

-¡¿Y quién te crees que es la culpa de que este yo así?!

-Vale, vale, mea culpa ¿contenta?-dijo ya un poco cansado-Ahora ponte esa ropa, estarás más cómoda-dijo dándose la vuelta

-¿Es que no vas a salir?

-No, sé que vas a intentar escapar y por eso me quedo aquí… pero descuida, no miraré

Jill maldijo mentalmente mientras se quitaba la destrozada ropa para colocarse la que le había dado ese castaño con complejo de hermano. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos mientras Chris se giraba y la miraba.

-Esta preciosa-. Le dijo

Jill pudo percatarse de algo. El vestido que llevaba iba a juego con el que traía el chico vampiro. Él la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tienes que salir y conocerles

-¿Cómo? ¿Conocer a quién?

-Tu solo no te separes de mi-dijo abriendo sorpresivamente la puerta dando lugar a montones de personas reunidas en que al parecer les estaban esperando-Algunos todavía no han comido.

Jill palideció al ver la sala llena de vampiros… algunos hambrientos. Se quedó estática en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de ella quería gritar a todo pulmón y salir corriendo de allí para nunca volver, pero otra parte temía que si montaba alguna escena escandalosa los vampiros la convertirían en el suculento bocado de la noche.

Chris notó el nerviosismo de su hermana así que ignorando sus indicaciones de chica estresada y desesperada por huir de un chico vampiro atractivo, lo cual no entendía muy bien porque, la tomó de la mano para guiarla hacia donde estaba la familia.

Al sentir la fría mano del castaño tomar la suya no pudo evitar suprimir una leve exclamación, más cuando vio que si intención era adentrarla en semejante grupo de verdugos chupasangre tembló de pies a cabeza. Pensando desesperadamente en la forma de huir de allí y no conocer a la familia del muchacho vampiro.

-No te preocupes, Jill, mientras no te separes de mí, no te pasara nada ¿Entendido?-. Le susurró en un intento de que se calmase un poco. Era inútil. Su hermana parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, estaba muy pálida y temblaba demasiado como si intentase no caer al frío pido. Quizá no era muy buena idea presentarle a toda su familia al completo. Al fin y al cabo ella se había criado entre humanos.

-¡Chris!-. Chilló una muchacha de cabello medianamente largo y pelirrojo como el fuego, se acercó muy animada a los castaños junto a otro chico con cabello rubio-cenizo.- ¡Hola! ¿¡Cómo es que has tardado tanto!?-.

-Lo siento, Claire-chan, he tenido alguna complicación-. Le sonrió rascándose la nuca.

-Eres un desconsiderado, nos llamas a todos cuando muchos todavía no han tenido tiempo de ir de caza…

Jill sintió una gran opresión en el estómago

-…y además nos haces esperar, eso no se hace

-Lo siento, lo siento

La chica que se hacía llamar Claire ladeó la cabeza cuando se fijó por primera vez en la muchacha que Chris llevaba tomada de la mano.

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin te has despertado!-. Jill alzó lentamente la cabeza para mirar a la chica pero volvió a agacharla al ver sus caninos excesivamente largos.

-Así que tú eres Jill ¿He?-. Dijo el chico que estaba junto a Claire.- Sin duda, eres clavadita a tu hermano.

-No…soy…-murmuró ella sin que las palabras llegaran a salir de su boca por el miedo que sentía en esos instantes, el corazón le iba a mil y tenía un subidón de adrenalina. Se sentía pequeña. Mucho. Como un pequeño gato rodeada ante un montón de leones hambrientos sin posibilidad de escapar por ningún lado.

-Estoy encantada de conocerte al fin, Jill-chan-. Le sonrió la muchacha.- Mi nombre en Claire Kennedy (1) y él es mi primo, Leon Kennedy.

Leon meneó la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-¿Ves a esa chica?-. Le preguntó señalando a una muchacha de pelo cortísimo que estaba conversando con un chico de pelo medianamente largo.- esa es Cindy Lennox (2), la que ha tratado tus heridas-. Jill respiró viendo sus vendajes vendados profesionalmente.- Y el chico con el que está hablando en Forest Speyer, es un tipo un tano seco pero es muy bueno y se puede confiar en él.

''No es algo que me importe, sólo quiero irme de aquí'' pensó desesperada viendo como cada vez más vampiros se unían a conocerla.

-¿Esa es la famosa Jill?-. Dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño, totalmente con un aire de malicia y media borracha.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ada Wong-. Mencionó solo por cortesía.

-Nos emociona recuperar a uno de los nuestros.- río Ada de forma desquiciada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Recuperar?-. Murmuró de manera casi inaudible más Chris fue capaz de escucharle.

-No te preocupes, te lo contaré todo-. Le prometió mientras apretaba la mano de Jill de manera efectiva.

Notó la forma en la que esa cosa le estrujaba su mano, estaba demasiado afectuoso con ella… ¿Y si de repente era la presa de todos? Por lo que había llegado a entender todos eran… como él, era un monstruo cruel y despiadado que se alimentaba de seres humanos, eso la puso nerviosa y enseguida se separó de aquel apretón dándole un empujoncito.

-¿¡Que esperan para matarme!? ¿O es que antes voy a ser su conejillo de indias?-. Eso los pilló completamente a todos por improvisto y la miraron desconcertados, confusos hasta que Ada, por estar casi ebria empezó a reírse de manera desquiciada. Los pelos de Jill se le pusieron de punta y enseguida se abrazó a sí misma, asustada. Todos rieron divertidos, no de esa forma. Más dulce.

Jill no entendía nada y estaba demasiado asustada como para poder querer entender la situación. En cuestión de horas, estaba rodeada de todos esos seres extraños y que en cualquier momento podían acabar con ella como habían hecho tiempo atrás con más miembros del pueblo en la que había estado viviendo por esos últimos tres años y encima uno de ellos aseguraba ser su hermano gemelo. ¿Podía pensar en algún lado positivo? ¡Porque no encontraba ninguno!

Notó cierto calor alrededor de sus brazos y al mirar de reojo, vio a aquel vampiro medio abrazándola de ese modo. Frunció el ceño en forma de desaprobación y gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Ves? Eres toda una vampiresa. –dijo con cierto tono divertido.

-¡Que no! –se separó y le dio un guantazo delante de todos los presentes. -¡Yo no soy un monstruo, maldita sea! ¡No quiero ser un monstruo! ¡No tengo nada que ver ni contigo ni con nadie!

Todos se quedaron en un pequeño silencio hasta que suspiraron un poco y Chris, sin pestañear ni siquiera se inclinó a su oído. Jill, asustada, cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando que iba a morder su cuello con esos colmillos largos y afilados. Esos mismos colmillos con los que había visto como mataba anteriormente. Pero, para su sorpresa, le dio un pequeño mordisco sin mala intención en su oreja.

-Deja de gritar, te oímos perfectamente. –susurró dulcemente en su oído con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Sus palabras le hicieron temblar y abrir los ojos observando a los presentes quienes cada uno estaba medio a lo suyo, pero atenta a sus movimientos. No entendía a que se había referido esa muchacha de cabello corto con lo de ''recuperar'' pero algo le decía que terminarían contándole aquella historia… porque no parecía que fuesen a dejarla ir a su casa tranquilamente.

-Oye, tengo hambre-. Dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño, Forest, rascándose la nuca, sacando casi con amenaza sus colmillos.

Esas palabras le hicieron temblar de temor y en un acto de protección se arrimó a Chris para de una forma u otra tener su protección. ¿Tenía hambre? Eso quería decir que podía ser un blanco fácil debido a que… ¡era humana! ¿Estaba en peligro entonces? ¿Qué debía de hacer? Estaba completamente asustada, su cuerpo temblaba. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, Chris pudo darse cuenta de ello por la cercanía empleada por la chica. Medio sonrió y la rodeó un poco en sus brazos.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. –les guiñó un ojo y la tomó del brazo saliendo "volando" por la ventana.

-Ahí van. –dijo Leon con una sonrisas, acercándose a su prima.- ¿crees que estarán bien?

-Chris sabe lo que hace-. Comento Forest.- voy a comer… ¡Me moriré si no como algo!-. Dijo sarcásticamente saliendo de aquel lugar.

-Tranquilo, Leon-. Son río su prima acercando sus manos al pecho de éste.- Recuerda que Chris lleva mucho tiempo buscándola… no creo que quiera perderla de nuevo.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Mientras tanto, Chris llevaba a su espalda a una asustadiza Jill, la cual se aferraba al chic en esos momentos como si su vida fuese a acabar de un segundo a otro, cosa que hizo reír por lo bajo.

-¿de qué te ríes, idiota?-.

-Eres muy mona enfadada-. Dijo sin más, como si lo que había dicho se tratase de un simple "hola"

-¿Qué?-. Le arreó un buen golpe en la cabeza y Chris suspiró bajándola a tierra firme frente a un lago.- ¡no vuelva a hablarme de esa manera, cosa rara!

-no soy una cosa rara, mi nombre es Chris. Redfield Chris… ya te lo he dicho.

-Como sea, cosa-. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda alzando el rostro con orgullo, aunque estaba más asustada que orgullosa.

El joven dio un suspiro y se rascó la nuca mirando todo su alrededor. Era un lugar precioso, había un lago y la luz de la luna que ya estaba iluminando de algún modo aquel lugar, se reflejaba en ambos, en el agua, haciendo que aquel sitio tomara un lugar jamás visto por aquellos ojos azules de la chica. Podía haber visto mucho mundo, pero no ese tipo de paisajes como el que ahora mismo estaba presenciando, realmente ese hecho le sorprendió y le relajó un poco. Chris ante eso, simplemente pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ante aquello.

-Es precioso ¿verdad? –preguntó mirando a la luna llena.

-Sí… -al darse cuenta de cómo estaba tratando a aquel ser tosió un poco por lo bajo, aclarándose la garganta. –No está nada mal para estar en donde están los bichos raros.

-Tú también eres un bicho raro, entonces. –le respondió enseguida en forma de defensa.

-¡Yo no soy un bicho raro! Soy una humana ¿entiendes? ¡Una humana! –exclamó aquello último, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¿Por qué entonces te alteras tanto? –preguntó mirándole fijamente. –Vamos, Jill… ¿hasta cuándo vas a pensar que eres toda humana? Los humanos no logran vivir 100 años o más en esta época llena de enfermedades y continuas guerras y tener la apariencia que tienes tú ¿cierto? –cuestionó el chico.

-Eso es porque… -tragó saliva, no quería ser de ese ser, no quería ser un monstruo…se negaba a ello. Le tambalearon las piernas y por un momento su voz se quebró. –Soy especial, eso es todo.

-¿Especial?-río el muchacho de buena gana-Eso no existe, querida Jill.

-¡Claro que existe! ¡Mi madre siempre me lo decía!-gritaba al joven vampiro

-Los humanos califican a los longevos de dos formas: una, de ángeles, cosa que no suele ocurrir, y la otra…demonios

Jill lo miró con desprecio.

-Los humanos temen a lo desconocido, algo extraño lo califican de demonio ¿Por qué crees que existe la Caza de Brujas? La mayoría de las mujeres que han enviado a la hoguera eran solo humanas que sabían manejar las plantas medicinales, sin ir más lejos, los aldeanos no tuvieron ningún reparo en intentar lanzarte por el acantilado. ¿Y eres tú la que nos llama monstruos a nosotros?

Jill agachó la cabeza sin saber cómo responder a esa acusación, pero la levantó dispuesta a defender a los humanos que tanto la habían apoyado… a veces.

-Los humanos tememos a lo desconocido…

-Ellos temen…tú no eres humana-le corrigió

-…pero ustedes-. Le cortó.- … ustedes asesinan sin miramientos… ¡Le arrebatan a la gente lo que más quiere y luego se van!-. Gritó recordando el rostro de dolor y sufrimiento de Barry ante la muerte de su hija y la de su esposa en el bosque.- No tienen escrúpulos.

-Tenemos más que los humanos…esas mujeres, ya estaba acabadas

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Esas mujeres eran sus hijas y sus esposas! ¡¿Cómo crees que…?!

-Estaban enfermas-le cortó con serenidad haciendo que Jill quedara callada.- Esas mujeres se estaban muriendo.

-¿Qué…?.

-La mujer que devoré la otra noche en el bosque, esa tal Kathy, tenía una enfermedad que había que su cuerpo se fuera pudriendo poco a poco y su hija, Moira, estaba muriendo por una infección en el hígado.

Aunque no las hubiese devorado, habrían muerto de todas formas. Y los humanos solo se preocupan en mantenerlas vivas, no les importa que sufran, mientras los sanos no sufran emocionalmente, no importa lo que sientan los enfermos

-No puede ser…no es posible-murmuró sorprendida

-Y al contrario que los humanos, nosotros jamás matamos por creencias ni religiones. Nosotros matamos porque es nuestra única forma de sobrevivir, al igual que ellos matan para comer nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

-¿pretendes que me crea que solo se alimentaban de enfermos? ¡Había más ¿No es así?!

-Es posible…pero ya te lo he dicho, nosotros matamos para poder sobrevivir, esto no es una vida que hemos elegido…yo la vivo y ya es hora de que tú también lo hagas

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Que a partir de ahora vas a quedarte aquí, no volverás a viajar ni a vender como una simple humana. Mereces más prestigio por tu condición.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Pretendes que me quede en un lugar espantoso lleno de vampiros?! ¡¿Pretendes que me quede con gente como tú?!

-Este es el lugar al que perteneces…

-¡No!

-Soy un vampiro, es cierto, pero tú también lo eres-le aseguro tomándola de la mano

-¡No!-gritó alejándose para poder soltarle una cachetada, para su sorpresa el castaño atrapó su mano que iba directa a su mejilla sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Jill palideció asustada mientras el muchacho acercaba su cara al oído lentamente.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-le susurró casi con un suspiro para después depositar un suave beso en su mejilla

-¡¿Qué haces?!-se alarmó ella empujándole, al verle unos pasos alejado de ella aprovecho ese momento para huir de él. Pero el muchacho se mostraba muy tranquilo mientras veía a la rubia alejarse

-No sirve de nada que huyas, Jill, no puedes salir de aquí-le grito mientras caminaba tranquilo en la dirección en que ella había huido, como si aunque corriera no llegaría muy lejos.

Jill corría desesperada tratando de llegar a algún poblado y pedir ayuda. Estaba muerta de miedo. Un vampiro loco decía ser su hermano y que quería que ella permaneciera en ese lugar horripilante con él y con el resto de los suyos. No, estaba loco, debía de escapar, pero se detuvo en seco. Había llegado hasta una enorme pared que parecía no tener final. Respiró entre cortadamente y subió a una roca, luego a otra. De vez en cuando se resbalaba pero lograba mantener el equilibrio. Pero llegó a un punto en que ya no podía escalar más. La pared se hacía cada vez más y más lisa y no podía incrustar sus manos ni sus pies en ningún lado para seguir avanzando.

De pronto su mirada fue a mirar a su espalda y lo que vio la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Podía ver el castillo de los vampiros. Dos ríos que formaban una cruz entre sí, una extensión de árboles y arbustos. Y todo eso, protegido y oculto por un gran cañón. Fuera a donde fuera iba a encontrar lo mismo. Una larga pared que se iba alisando hasta no poder seguir escalando ¿a esto se refería el rubio cuando dijo que no podía salir? Estaba atrapada, como un pájaro enjaulado.

La castaña dio un traspié que la hizo resbalarse de la roca en donde estaba y caer en picado hacía el suelo. Cerró los ojos. Nada sucedió. Los abrió lentamente encontrándose que no había tocado el suelo sino que estaba en brazos de alguien. Elevó la mirada encontrándose con el muchacho de ojos azules que le sonreía de manera cálida.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto dulcemente-Debes de haberte llevado un buen susto

Jill bajó rápidamente de sus brazos al reaccionar y trató de volver a huir sin saber a dónde dirigirse sin que él la encontrara pero no lo logró el chico la cogió de la muñeca tirándola hacia él. Pegando la espalda de la chica a su pecho. Al hacerlo cayeron sentados al suelo. Jill se retorcía y pataleaba, luchando por liberarse y Chris la apresaba entre sus brazos impidiéndole toda vía de escape.

-Cálmate, Jill.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!-gritó desesperada mientras el forcejeo se hacía cada vez más débil y más hasta que finalmente la chica se rindió y dejo de ofrecer resistencia-Por favor…

-No tienes que preocuparte, hermanita-le murmuraba al oído-estas a salvo, estas en casa, sé que es muy duro para ti pero te aseguro que las cosas irán bien. A partir de ahora yo te cuidaré-le aseguró mientras le besaba la cabeza mientras la joven chica lloraba a mares, estuvieron así por unas cuantas horas hasta que Jill se quedó dormida en el pecho del chico-Es hora de volver a casa

Tomó a la chica en brazos y voló de vuelta al castillo en donde la llevaría a descansar. No tenía ganas de pasar por el vestíbulo a saludar a los otros así que se fue directamente a su habitación en donde, Claire les esperaba.

-Buenas noches, Chris.

-Buenas noches, Claire.- ¿Y Leon?

-Está en la cama, esperándome-sonrió sonrojada para luego dirigir su mirada a la joven que dormía en los brazos del muchacho-¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Creo que va a ser más complicado de lo que parece-le contestó depositando a la chica en la cama

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ha sido muy fuerte para ella…pero, eso solo cuestión de tiempo

-Me alegro…- Se acercó a Jill y le acarició unos mechones de cabello.- Incluso durmiendo parece muy asustada.

-Lo sé.

Claire suspiró ante la mirada del joven, se levantó y empujó a Cris hasta la puerta.

-Sal, un momento, voy a cambiarla de ropa-le dijo

Él la miro dudoso

-No te preocupes-le animó ella-No se va a mover de ahí, te lo prometo.

Claire entró en el cuarto tardando como una media hora en poder preparar a Jill para que se fuese a dormir. Mientras Chris esperaba impaciente a que la puerta se abriese y pudiera volver a estar al lado de su hermana de la cual fue injustamente separado.

Claire salió del cuarto con un aire de gracia y le sonrió a Chris.

-Ya está lista-. Le dijo mientras dejaba a Chris pasar al cuarto que inmediatamente se acercó a la muchacha dormida y la contemplaba con el camisón grisáceo que ella le había puesto para que durmiera con mayor comodidad. Se tumbó a su lado y la arropó con las mantas procurando que no cogiera frío-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dormir en tu cama?-le preguntó sonriendo al ver tan tierna escena

-No quiero separarme de ella-le contesto sin apartar la mirada del rostro dormido de su hermana mientras acariciaba su cara

-Como quieras-le contestó Claire sonriendo cálidamente mientras salía del cuarto para dirigirse al suyo donde le esperaba su amado primo.

-De nuevo juntos…como siempre debió ser-murmuró el chico sin dejar de mirarla-No volverán a apartarte de mi lado, no volveré a perderte

El chico se acercó un poco más a ella abrazándola suavemente para no despertarla y poco a poco dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo mientras aspiraba el aroma que emanaba el cabello de su hermana recién recuperada.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno vengo a dejarles esta actualización, de verdad me tarde mucho jajajajaj, si por allí ven alguna falta ortográfica por favor discúlpenme. **

**Gracias a Nelida Treschi, Ary Valentine (te adoro hermana virtual) a mí amiga CMosser y a Alejandra. De verdad chicas que sin su apoyo no llevaría ya tres caps. **


	4. Convivencia

Los sueños de Morfeo, para uno de los dos hermanos, eran bastante molestos. Ya no eran sueños como estaba teniendo hacía escasos minutos. Sino, que ahora, tenía pesadilla. En esas pesadilla, la muchacha de cabello avellana corría entre la oscuridad mientras era perseguida por algo que en esos momento no le encontraba forma. Desesperada, corría y corría pero nunca llegaba a ningún sitio. Parecía que por mucho que sus piernas se forzaran a correr no se movía del lugar.

Esa sombra, por muy extraño que pareciese era como si no le fuera muy difícil mantener su velocidad. De hecho, parecía que lo hacía adrede. Cuando menos se lo imaginó, ese ente paró enfrente de ella y cayó al suelo de culo, temblando de miedo.

-No voy a hacerte nada-. Decía ese misterioso ser.

-¡Déjame, déjame!-. Gritaba queriendo salir de allí sin saber qué hacer ni como liberarse.

-No voy a hacerte daño, soy tu hermano, soy Chris-. Le tendió la mano desde la oscuridad.- Ven al sitio al que correspondes.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Tú no eres humano!

-Claro que no lo soy, soy un vampiro… al igual que tú.

De pronto, Jill se levantó alborotada de la cama dando un gran grito que sonó en toda la casa. Chris, enseguida se despertó, estaba a su lado y al alzar la mirada para ver cómo se encontraba su hermana recién recuperada, se vio en el suelo por un empujón.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No quiero que te me acerques! ¡Llévame a casa!-. Gritó histérica.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo sin entender y rascándose la cabeza.- Jill, ya estás en casa… deja de decir estupideces-. Comentó cruzándose de brazos a su lado.

-¡Esta no es mi casa!

-Claro que lo es. Siempre lo ha sido, solo que no has podido estar aquí.

-¡Mientes, mientes, mientes!-. Gritaba desesperada.

-Oh, vamos…has tenido una pesadilla, ¿a que no me equivoco? ¿Con que soñabas?

La mirada asesina que le lanzó la Ojiazul fue descomunal y sintió una gran presión en su cuerpo, tal vez por dicha mirada.

-Con vampiros y mira por donde… ¡tengo uno delante de mí!

Sin duda alguna, la chica estaba bastante histérica tras haberse despertado de aquel sueño. ¿Por qué le perseguían todas esas criaturas diciendo tantas tonterías? Era todo mentira. Tenía que serlo.

-Ni que fuera a morderte, chica-. Dijo tranquilamente enarcando una ceja.

Eso le hizo ver la cara de su acompañante y reír por lo bajo divertido. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo mirándola fijamente.

-No voy a morderte. Eres mi hermana por eso te tengo aquí.

-¡Deja de inventar! ¡Si tu hermana está perdida lo siento mucho pero yo quiero volver a mi vida de siempre y pensar que no existen los vampiros!

-¿Cómo que no existen los vampiros? ¿Entonces yo que soy? ¿Una transmutación con un búho? Vamos, Jill. Deja de hacerte la niña pequeña ¿Vale?

-¿Ahora me vas a venir con clases de psicología? ¡No, por favor!-. Replicó.

-¿Clases de psicología? Lamentablemente, no es lo mío, lo siento. Pero eso sí, deja de negar lo que es evidente. Tú eres mi hermana y como tal, una vampiresa.

-Ya, ya, ya… ¿y las alas? ¿Y los colmillos? ¿¡No ves que no soy yo quien buscas!? -. Gritó casi tirándose encima del vampiro.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una cabeza de cabello rojo y ojos aguamarina se asomó viendo una situación un poco… subida de tono ya que Chris tenía cogida a su hermana al haberse tirado casi encima suya y haber perdido el equilibrio.

-Chicos… ¿Podrían dejar de hacer ruido? Estoy con Leon y bueno… dejen de pelear y sigan con lo que parece ahora.

-¿C-C-C-C-Con Leon?-. Pareció no haber escuchado nada en cuanto oyó con quien se encontraba.

-Ah, lo siento Claire…-. Se disculpó el vampiro.- Prometo hacer menos ruido, no te preocupes-. Sonrió tranquilamente.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Y Jill, no te pongas tan nerviosa… escucha a tu hermano.

-¡Que no soy quien buscan!

-Quieres parar de gritar, me parece increíble que no te quedes sin vos.

-Oye, cosa…-. Dijo apartándose de él y subiéndose a la cama.- Claire y Leon ¿Están… juntos?

-Así es.

¿Cómo pareja?

-Exactamente-. Dijo sin entender el porqué de esas preguntas.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿¡Como que por qué!? ¡Es incesto, por Dios!-. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Eso le hizo medio sonreír y sin que se diera cuenta, que estuviera sentado detrás de ella. Sus brazos rodearon todo el cuerpo de la chica por detrás y su rostro lo colocó en su hombro. Sus ojos azules como el cielo ahora estaban tapados por sus párpados y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Entre vampiros no existe el incesto, Jill-. Murmuró a una sorprendida Jill que estaba paralizada en esos momentos.

-¿Qué…?-. Cuestionó incrédula.

-Eso es cosa de humanos, para ellos el incesto es aborrecible por sus creencias en un supuesto Dios… pero nosotros, no estamos atados a ninguna creencia ni a ningún Dios… y por supuesto tampoco en temas biológicos

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Eso es…!- Chris le puso la mano en la boca impidiendo que gritase.

-Deja de gritar o te callo yo-. Amenazó con gracia.- Y no es extraño que Claire y Leon tengan una relación… sus padres eran primos.

-¿Cómo…?

-En este mundillo los hermanos pueden tener una relación y tener hijos sin ningún problema, e incluso si los hijos llegan a estar juntos también…-. Le explicaba acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica sintiéndose muy a gusto.

La joven muchacha al sentir el aliento del vampiro tan cerca de su cuello sintió una presión de nervios y miedo en el estómago, cerró los ojos fuertemente, casi conteniendo la respiración, el muchacho notando esta reacción, tomo la mano de ella con suavidad acariciándola con el pulgar.

-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte ningún daño, de verdad-. Le murmuró dulcemente al oído mientras su otra mano se deslizaba con lentitud por uno de los hombros de la chica apartando a un lado uno de los tirantes del camisón.-Esto es lo único que recibirás de mi boca-. Le dijo dejando que sus labios acariciaran la blanca piel de la chica con infinita ternura.

Jill contuvo de nuevo el aire sintiendo sus labios tocando su cuello sin querer detenerse, se quedó quieta por miedo a que el muchacho se enojara y la mordiera. Al no ver ningún signo de rechazo, Chris se aventuró a ir un poco más lejos, la mano que sostenía la de la chica trazó un camino de caricias desde su muñeca hasta el hombro y volviendo al principio, mientras que la otra se deslizó por la cintura de ella hasta poder acariciar su vientre una y otra vez. Chris estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto con su _pequeña_ hermana mientras seguía besando su cuello con dulzura que poco a poco se iba intensificando, también se atrevió a más y mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Jill.

Jill temblaba cada vez que el castaño hacia cada una de esas cosas… empezaba a sentirse extraña. El contacto era suave, cálido y tierno. Tenía una agradable sensación. Pero él era un vampiro y ella humana… y… ¡Vampiro!

Jill empezó a retorcerse desesperada y llena de terror rompiendo todo el encanto del momento y liberándose del abrazo del vampiro. Para su desgracia el chico la atrapó de nuevo, la acostó en el lecho, se colocó encima de ella e inmovilizó sus muñecas.

-Tranquila, Jill-. Le dijo un poco angustiado por su reacción.- Te he asustado ¿Verdad? Lo siento, debí ser más cuidadoso.- Le decía mientras la chica respiraba tratando de calmarse.- Ya está, no pasa nada… tranquila shhhh-. Le murmuraba escuchando a la joven hipar.- Tranquila, todo está bien.

-Te lo suplico… déjame… déjame volver a mi vida de antes.- Suplicó ya desesperada.

-Lo siento, no puedo ni debo hacer eso.

-Haré lo que me pidas. Por favor…

-Si es así te quedaras. Yo quiero que estés aquí.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi hermana

-¡No soy quien tú crees!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé quién eres!-. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- ¡Mírame!-. Ella obedeció temerosa.- Tu y yo somos hermanos ¡Tú eres mi hermana! ¡Niégalo si quieres! ¡Aborrécelo si quieres! ¡Ódialo si quieres! ¡Pero no cambiará lo eres y lo que has sido siempre! ¡Eres y serás siempre mi hermana!-. Dijo ya cansado de todo eso

-No… no… no lo soy… no…

-Adelante, continúa negá un poco más serio.

-¡Es que no puedo serlo! No quiero… no quiero ser un monstruo… -. Apretó su camisa mirándole con una expresión de terror.

El sólo hecho de pensar que podía ser un vampiro como todos esos seres que había conocido ese día y que podía ser un monstruo como lo eran ellos, era algo que le desgarraba por dentro. Vivir de esa forma conllevaba a matar a seres humanos… a esos seres humanos con los que había estado conviviendo durante toda su larga vida. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta? ¡Era algo que no podía evitar temer!

-No somos unos monstruos… los humanos son los monstruos… todo cuanto son diferente a ellos, son expulsados del mapa.

-Matas a seres inocentes… sólo para vivir tu… ¿eso es ser un santo?

-No, es cierto. Eso no es de un santo pero, ¿acaso ellos no comen carne de animales? Es lo mismo ¿Acaso han hecho ellos algo para que los maten y se los coman por completo?-. Preguntó de la misma forma anterior, sin alterarse ni un momento. Estaba siendo muy justo.

Ante aquello, Jill no pudo decir nada. Visto de esa forma ellos también podían se unos monstruos. Los demás animales podían verlos como tal.

-No quiero-. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

-Los humanos tiene esa faceta de los licántropos. Al menos, nosotros o hacemos cuando lo necesitamos y como ya te he dicho, buscamos victimas que dejen de sufrir.

-¡¿Y cómo diablos quieres que te crea todo eso?! ¡Respóndeme! -. Gritó aferrándose a su camiseta y apoyando su frente en ella, Chris se mantuvo en silencio viendo como la chica hacia sobreesfuerzos por no llorar y desesperarse más de lo que ya estaba.- No quiero matar a nadie… nunca he bebido sangre ni nada parecido.

-Lo siento, yo no he decidido lo que tú eres… naciste así…

-¡Devuélveme mi vida!–.ese tono de voz sonó como más orden y mandato que cualquier otra cosa. -¡Quiero seguir siendo la misma chica de siempre!

-¿Para seguir siendo atacada porque no envejeces como deberías?

-¿Qué dices?

-Creo que eres consciente de tu situación. Sé una chica lista y no te dejes llevar por la desesperación.

Chris pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, atrayéndola de esa forma a su bien formado cuerpo dedicándole un cálido abrazo. Jill agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa. Su cuerpo aún temblaba. Estaba volviéndose loca, estaba teniendo una pesadilla o es que sus paranoias mentales estaban llegando demasiado lejos, pero eso… eso no podía ser cierto.

Ser hermana de un vampiro conllevaba a tener su misma sangre. A estar destinada a lo mismo que él. Conllevaba a matar a seres inocentes, alimentándose de la sangre que éstos tenían para así continuar ella con vida pero… ¿entonces todo ese tiempo como había sobrevivido? ¡Eso no lo entendía! No tenía ni pies ni cabeza y tal vez esa era por la cual aún tenía la esperanza de que todos aquellos seres que chupaban sangre, se equivocaran y no fuera la persona correcta. Que se hubieran equivocado de persona.

Pero él… ese chico el cual ahora mismo acariciaba sus cabellos café con suavidad tenía el mismo símbolo de nacimiento que ella… ¿Podía ser casualidad después de todo cuanto había escuchado?

No.

¡No!

No podía dejarse engañar por sus palabras. No podía ponerse a pensar que ella formaba parte de todo aquel círculo vicioso. Tenía que escapar de allí pero estaba claro que de ese modo no iba conseguirlo. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría entonces?

-Vete-. Murmuró por lo bajo ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo de color café.

Chris la miró con desconfianza. Ese cambio de actitud ¿sería bueno a malo? Odiaba en parte no poder saberlo y es que apenas conocía a su hermana, no sabía sus reacciones. Por lo que había podido ver no tenía mucha paciencia por eso que acababa de decir.

-Duérmete y me iré-. Fue su respuesta separándose un poco de ella.

-No me dormiré hasta que no te largues. Así que te estas tardando, cosa.

-¿Te importaría llamarme por mi nombre alguna vez?

-No pienso llamarte de otra manera…-. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres irritante.

-Tú lo eres más diciendo todas esas tonterías.

-Tonterías…-. Río irónicamente.- esas tonterías…-. Se levantó de la cama y la miró con una seriedad increíble.- Son tu realidad y tu verdad, si quieres verlo, bien, sino… te lo demostraré a las malas que es lo que parece que quieres.

-¡Yo sólo quiero irme a mí casa!

-¿Qué casa, Jill?-. Preguntó mirándola fijamente.- ¿Tienes una casa de verdad? ¿Le puedes llamar hogar a algo en concreto? Dime, ¿Cuántos años llevas viajando de un sitio a otro?

-Cállate-. Sabía que es eso… tenía razón de nuevo… ¿Por qué siempre le respondía a todo cuanto decía? ¿A caso no tenía escapatoria?- Si no descanso, mañana no podrás explicarme todas las duda que tengo del porque nos separaron ¿Verdad?-. Era una excusa para quedarse a solas; Chris pareció haber caído en ello. Medio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza acercándose hasta ella. La tumbó y arropó.

-Buenas noches-. Se despidió el chico dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.- Y recuerda nada de intentar escaparte.

Jill no dijo nada. Tomó la sábana y se tapó hasta la cabeza dándole la espalda y haciéndole ver que quería que se marchara puesto que iba a conciliar el sueño. Chris atravesó la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Jill, una vez que notó que el vampiro ya no estaba en la misma sala que ella, se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus piernas mirando hacia la ventana. Aquel lugar… le daba miedo. Tenía miedo de todo. Estaba en una casa llena de vampiros, una casa en la que le decían que pertenecía como hermana de uno de ellos… ¿A quién podría pedir ayuda? No tenía a nadie para que le extrañase y le buscase, tal vez y ese fuera su fin, no quería acabar de esa manera.

-Tengo que escapar de aquí-. Murmuró acostándose.- Me levantaré temprano y pensaré como salir de ese maldito lugar, no pienso quedarme aquí ni una noche más-. Se dijo convencida.

_¿Tienes una casa de verdad?_

Jill abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se levantó sobresaltada y miró hacia los lados buscando a su dichoso hermano, creyendo que había vuelto a infiltrarse en la habitación. No lo vio. Se mantuvo en silencio pensando que estaría oculto entre las tinieblas, burlándose de ella. Silencio. No, no estaba. No escuchaba nada, ni tampoco percibía alguna presencia en la habitación ¿Se lo habría imaginado? Volvió a cobijarse entre las mantas intentando volver a conciliar el sueño.

_¿Cuantos años llevas viajando de un sitio a otro?_

Otra vez. Esta ocasión no se incorporó del todo pero la sorpresa había sido la misma que la primera vez. ¿De verdad el vampiro ya se había ido? ¿O estaba en algún rincón del cuarto? Volvió a quedarse quieta y es silencio tratando de escuchar algo, pero nada, estaba todo muy tranquilo; ¿Qué pasaba allí? Recostó su cabeza en la almohada esta vez cubriendo se con la manta hasta la cabeza.

_¿Le puedes llamar hogar a algo en concreto?_

Esa pregunta le golpeaba la mente una y otra vez y cada una más intensa que la anterior. Se pegaba con la almohada y se retorcía para echar a esos pensamientos de su mente pero no había modo, estaban agarrados como garrapatas a un perro. Finalmente, después de intentos e intentos frustrados se rindió, dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y a los pocos segundos empezó a hipar y sollozar.

-No-. Murmuró a la nada.-Es cierto, no hay nada a lo que pueda llamar hogar-. Dijo mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en la almohada como si temiera que alguien la oyera y fuera a ver qué pasaba

Odiaba admitirlo, lo odiaba muchísimo pero tenía que reconocer que ese vampiro tenía razón. Desde la muerte de sus padres adoptivos no había tenido ni un solo lugar al que llamar casa. Había viajado mucho. Había conocido a mucha gente. Y había visto muchas cosas. Pero todo eso… era como una ilusión. Una en la que se veía condenada a repetir una y otra vez. Primero llegaba a un sitio, se establecía allí por una temporada de dos a tres años y cuando se había ganado el respeto y el cariño de la gente, se tenía que marchar. Por culpa de su eterna apariencia juvenil.

Cuando creía que encontraba felicidad en un lugar se debía ir. Cuando la gente empezaba a sospechar y a preguntarse por qué no crecía debía huir. Huir. Era lo único que había hecho desde que decidió no depender a su familia adoptiva. Sabía que iba a ser duro. Pero estaba acostumbrada al respeto de su familia y al ver como la trataba la gente cuando sospechaban era algo casi… inhumano. Sus miradas… esas miradas que anteriormente la apreciaban se dirigían a ella con asco y temor. Y después del juicio la llevaban a la hoguera. Pero su fuego era como el agua. Inofensivo, indoloro. Y luego… toda esa sangre.

Jill se abrazó al cojín y ahogó su llanto en él, recordándolo todo. Maldito. Maldito vampiro ¿Por qué tenía que torturarla de esa manera? La secuestraba. La confundía. Y encima se quería aprovechar de ella. Era injusto ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?

Siguió con su llanto ahogado mientras era escuchada y vigilada por el muchacho castaño que la observaba con la puerta entre abierta. El chico sintió unas dolorosas punzadas en el corazón. Quería ir a donde estaba su hermana. Abrazarla, consolarla. Decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que no tenía que preocuparse. Que él iba a encargarse de que tuviera una vida mejor. Que podía vivir sin temor a nada, con un sitio donde permanecer y ser escuchada, apoyada y amada, más de lo que necesitaba.

Pero, por el momento, no podía hacer nada por ella hasta que ya hubiese comprendido cuál era su lugar. Cuando dejase de estar confundida y lograse aceptar la realidad, podría darle la felicidad que se merecía, sólo tenía que esperar un poco.

Siguió escuchando sus lamentos y sus gemidos hasta que al final solo oyó su respiración pausada y tranquila. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se acercó a ella.

Estaba dormida.

Pero tenía un semblante triste y la cara llena de lágrimas, se había dormido por puro agotamiento, reprimía sus emociones ante cualquier persona y no permitía que nadie viera lo que había bajo su fachada de chica obstinada, no quería que la gente viera que era en realidad una niña temerosa e insegura que suplicaba atención. Pero que nadie le había dado.

Chris secó con dulzura las lágrimas que estaban desperdigadas por sus mejillas con sus dedos. Una vez hecho miró uno de sus dedos mojados con el líquido salado y lo lamió. Miró de nuevo a su hermana y la arropó entre las mantas.

-Aunque aparentas ser fuerte en el fondo quieres sentirte protegida ¿verdad?-. Le preguntó suavemente mientras le apartaba unos mechones de su rostro, sabiendo que ella no podía escucharle. Admiró su rostro dormido, permitiéndose el lujo de verla dormir y analizar sus facciones.- Ya no tienes que preocuparte, yo te protegeré de todo aquel que quiera hacerte algún daño, yo te daré esa felicidad que tanto ansías… la misma felicidad que compartirás conmigo y a mi lado.- Besó tiernamente sus labios.- te perdí una vez… pero esta vez, no pienso soltarte.

Dicho eso, salió silenciosamente de la habitación dejando a su hermano en el mundo de los sueños. Caminó con paso tranquilo hacia su cuarto, entre los largos pasillos del castillo. Encontrándose con su mejor amiga, Claire.

-Hola, Chris-. Saludó ella.

-Claire ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿No estabas con Leon?-. Preguntó curioso.

-Es que Leon comienza a estar un poco enfadado-. Dijo risueña.- Es que están armando mucho escándalo y no podemos… Ejem… ya sabes…

-Sí, lo siento.

-Dame las gracias, Leon estaba a punto de venir a decirte cuatro cosas pero he podido contenerlo.

-¿Esta muy enfadado?

-No, enfadado no, sólo un poco fastidiado, por eso te pido un poco de tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes. Jill ya se durmió.

-Que bien, al menos esa muchacha podrá descansar un poco.

-Si…

-Estás muy preocupado por ella ¿cierto?

-Si…

-Parece que todo este tiempo que has invertido va a dar sus frutos al fin… tú, a pesar de que acabas de conocerla, ya es una persona irremplazable para ti

-Si…-. Murmuró mirando discretamente hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde su hermana descansaba-Pero… -. Dijo en un murmuro entristeciendo su mirada.-Ella está muy asustada, lo que yo he sentido desde el momento que la vi en el bosque… ella no lo siente.

-Chris-. Claire tomó su rostro haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.- Ella se ha criado con los humanos, aborrece lo mismo que aborrecen ellos… y, siendo que ella es lo que es, la han hecho sufrir mucho.

-Lo sé… lo sé muy bien

-Pero…-. Continuó ella.-No es la única que ha sufrido en el tiempo que lleva separada de ti.

-Claire.

-Háblale, Chris. Ahora es una niña asustada, háblale, haz que confié en ti, a medida que pase el tiempo ella notará tu cariño y empezará a escucharte. Sólo es eso. Esperar un poco.

-Lo sé, Claire.

-¿Chris? ¿Adónde vas? ¿No vas a dormir con Jill?

-Por esta noche quiero que ella duerma sola y pueda calmarse un poco pero a partir de mañana ella dormirá conmigo en mi habitación.

-¿Uh? Chris no te parece que es apresurarse un poco

-Por el momento, soy el único que con el que ha tenido contacto. Quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo posible, quiero que vea que sólo quiero hacerla feliz.

-Chris-. Se enterneció Claire.

-Bueno Claire, esta vez te aseguro que no habrá más ruido, ve con tu chico-. Murmuró el muchacho vampiro mientras se integraba en su habitación un poco más adelante.

Claire suspiró.

-Claire…-. Dijo el hombre de cabellos rubios apoyado en una columna exhibiendo su tórax desnudo.

-Leon… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba harto de esperarte, así que vine a ver qué pasaba que te hiciera retrasar tanto-. Le explicó abrazándola por la espalda

-No pasa nada, parece que ahora hay un poco de calma

-¿Estas segura?-. Murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su prima.

Ella asintió convencida.

-¿Cómo ves la situación?-. Preguntó Leon con semblante serio.

Claire lo miró y puso la misma expresión serena que la de él.

-Lo veo difícil, posible pero difícil-. Contestó mirando hacia la puerta en donde se había metido el vampiro con cabellos color chocolate.-

-Lo que ocurra a partir de ahora… dependerá de lo que cada uno elija.

Claire se giró para abrazarlo y después besarlo.

-Yo te quiero, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Si…

-Tú y yo somos primos.

-Ajá

-Leon, ayudémosles-. Le rogó.- Chris la quiere, lo sé, la quiere mucho

-Yo también lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, Jill no nos escuchará y Chris querrá hacerlo el solo.

-Pero…-. Fue callada por un beso de Leon.

-Que sean ellos los que decidan… lo que les vaya a suceder o no, dependerá de la decisión que tomen-. Le murmuró para luego volver a besar a la muchacha, que no hizo otra cosa que corresponderle y dejarse guiar por él hasta la habitación.

* * *

Los rayos solares asomaron por la ventana de la habitación en donde dormía una "prisionera". La muchacha maldijo y remaldijo. Esos rayos solares le daban directamente a los ojos y resultaba muy molesto. Trataba de mantenerlos cerrados.

-Jill… despierta… vamos, linda, despierta-. Le susurraba una masculina voz muy cerca de ella. Abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos viendo una mirada azulada muy parecida a la suya, parpadeó un par de veces y… abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pegando un grito.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-. Gritó la chica al verse tan cerca de su captor, se echó para atrás cayéndose de la cama.

-Jill ¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó el muchacho asomándose al borde de la cama observando a tendida chica con los ojos en remolinos.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-. Preguntó señalándole

-Quería verte-. Le contestó de forma natural.- Es interesante verte dormida… eres realmente bonita-la halagó sonriéndole.

Jill se sonrojó

-Pero ¿¡Qué dices!?

-La verdad, eres muy bonita, Jill.

-¡No te permito que me hables así!

-¿Por qué te pones así? Sólo te he halagado, creí que a las chicas les gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Me da igual! ¡No quiero que te dirijas a mí con esas confianzas!

-¿Pero por qué? Soy tu hermano.

-¡No! ¡No lo eres!

-Jill-. Dijo dispuesto a contestarle.

Se escuchó un fuerte rugido.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, mientras los dos castaños se quedaron con cala de palo.

La mirada de Chris recayó en el vientre de Jill.

Más silencio.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!-. Río el chico sujetándose el estómago.

-¡No te rías!-. Chillo Jill colorada hasta las orejas.

-¡Toooonta! ¡Si tenías hambre debías habérmelo dicho!-. Dijo sin parar de reír.

-¿¡Y a ti que te importa!?

-Mucho-. Le contestó dejando de reír y mirándola sonriendo.- Te prometí que te cuidaría ¿No?

-¡No recuerdo habértelo pedido!-. Le señaló.- ¡Yo no necesito que alguien se ocupe por mí!

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero ganarme tu confianza y cariño.

Jill abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Estas de guasa?! ¡¿Pretendes que me encariñe contigo como me encariñaría con un perrito?! ¡Yo creo que no!

-Bueno, preferirá que me quisieras más que a un perro, la verdad-. Sonrió

-¡Imposible! ¡Nulo! ó.- ¡Yo te ODIO!

Chris serenó la mirada.

-No-. Pronunció con lentitud.- No me odias, me temes pero no me odias.

-Idiota.

-No me importa lo que digas, voy a conseguir tu confianza… y así permanecerás conmigo en todos los sentidos-. Eso último lo murmuró de forma inaudible

-¡Ja!-. Se mofó.-Lo dudo mucho…

-Bueno, primero debemos encargarnos de darte algo de comer

-No es necesario que me des nada-. Le cortó.-Conseguiré comida por mi cuenta

-Mmmm, como quieras-. Dijo.-Pero vayas a donde vayas quiero acompañarte

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que vas a estar vigilándome?

-No, no, sé perfectamente que no puedes huir a ningún lado pero quiero hacerte compañía y asegurarme de que no te haces daño

-¡No lo necesito!

-Me da igual, lo voy a hacer igualmente

-Eres como un dolor de cabeza….

-Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo-. Admitió sonriente

Los dos salieron al exterior, se dirigieron a un bosque que había más adelante del castillo, al otro lado de los cruces del río, Chris observaba siempre cerca de su hermana, mientras ella buscaba frutos silvestres y setas comestibles para poder echarse algo decente a la boca.

-Esto se te da bastante bien-. Comentó mirándola desde la rama de un árbol que estaba justo encima de Jill mientras esta comía una fresa.

-Me he dedicado a esto desde siempre, es normal ¿No te parece?-. Gruñó ella, el chico no contestó sólo jugueteó un poco con otra frutilla roja que había tomado del cesto de Jill, intentando mantenerla en equilibrio en su dedo índice.

Jill lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, observando sus movimientos, viendo como lanzaba la fresa al aire y se la metía en la boca. En seguida la chispa de la curiosidad apareció en ella.

-Oye, cosa-. Lo llamó, él la miró un poco molesto por el irritante sobrenombre.

-¿Hasta cuándo me vas a seguir llamando así? Mi nombre es Chris.

-Me da igual-. Cortó.- Me gustaría saber algo.

Chris sonrió.

-Adelante. Si está en mi mano saciar tu curiosidad haré lo que pueda-. Prometió comiéndose otra fresa.

-¿No te molesta estar aquí fuera?

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó sin entender.- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes… los rayos solares y tal…

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Dicen que los vampiros se convierten en ceniza cuando les da el sol.

-¡Ah!-. Exclamó entendiendo.- Eso sólo son mitos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sólo salen de noche?

-Somos cazadores nocturnos, nuestra presencia es nula en las tinieblas, por ello es más fácil perseguir a nuestras presas, cantaríamos demasiado si cazáramos de día y más a los humanos. Nuestras alas no pasan desapercibidas a la luz del día.

-Pero entonces ¿Las leyendas…?

-Mitos, mitos, mitos.

-¿Y la sangre? ¿No se supone que sólo se alimentan de sangre humana?

-Mitos, mitos, mitos.- murmuró volviendo a negar con la cabeza cogiendo de nuevo otra fresa.

-¿Cómo…?

-Es cierto, nos alimentamos de sangre humana, pero no es exclusivamente eso. Podemos comer otras cosas, sangre de animales, frutas, carne. Bebemos agua y, si queremos, alcohol.

Jill no pudo evitar recordar a la chica ebria del pelo corto, Ada.

-Digamos que la sangre humana es la base de nuestra dieta, aunque tengamos más opciones.

-¿Y son…?... Ejem…

-¿Si?

-¿Son… eternos?

Chris se quedó pensando por un momento en silencio y luego se recostó en el tronco del árbol sin dejar de mirar como su hermana recogía comida.

-No-. Contestó con simpleza.

Jill alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

-Nada de lo que hay en el mundo es eterno, Jill, nada, ni siquiera nosotros.

-Pero ¡Su aspecto…!

-No somos condenado, Jill. Somos como cualquier ser vivo, nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos, envejecemos y morimos, todos seguimos esas pautas.

-¡No puede ser!

-Lo es, te sorprendes porque te has criado entre los humanos. Al igual que ello, nosotros también envejecemos algún día. El crecer y el envejecer se escriben en la misma línea. Y nosotros también somos seres vivos. No demonios como todo el mundo piensa.

Jill se recargó en el tronco del árbol empezando a comer todos los frutos que había recolectado. Lo cierto que morirse de hambre no podría, en ese cañón había mucha comida, aunque tuviese que conseguirla por su propia cuenta. Comió una fruta. Se relamió al notar como un poco del zumo de la fruta caía por las comisuras de su boca. Estaba dulce y rica. Los restos del juguito que no había podido atrapar con su lengua los secó con su dedo. Pero algo hizo que interrumpiese su comida. Miró hacia arriba a la derecha. Chris se había pasado al árbol de al lado a una rama más baja. Y le estaba mirando con gran interés, con cara de pensar en cosas que seguramente no le gustaría saber.

-¿Qué estas mirando?-. Gruñó

-A ti-. Le sonrió

-No me gusta que se me queden mirando, es muy incomodo

-Sólo te admiro, no estoy cometiendo ningún crimen

-Pero has matado a gente… eso sí que es un crimen-. Le respondió con acidez

-No empieces con eso otra vez-. Murmuró un poco harto bajándose del árbol de un solo salto, quedando de pie al lado de la chica. Jill se sorprendió ente esa agilidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se le ocurrió nada, así que cayó.- Voy a dejártelo bien clarito-. Le dijo arrodillándose a su lado, ella hizo amago de apartarse pero él no se lo permitió.-No eres ni será jamás mi presa. Nunca te morderé ni beberé tu sangre, jamás-. ''A menos que me lo permitas''.- Así que no tienes razón para sentirte amenazada.

Jill cayó por un momento pero contraatacó.

-Me apartaste de mi vida normal, yo era feliz haciendo el negocio familiar

-Mientes…

-Puede que te pareciera fantástico al principio, viajar, conocer el mundo pero… ver como los demás niños crecen y tú no, siendo así constantemente amenazada por aquellos a los que apreciabas, ¿Eso te hacia feliz?

Jill bajó la cabeza sin saber cómo responderle. ¡Maldición! ¡Ese vampiro siempre conseguía dejarla mal! ¡Nunca encontraba las respuesta adecuada para contraatacar a sus especulaciones!... las cuales eran verdad como la vida misma.

-Ven conmigo.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Suéltame!

-Quiero enseñarte algo, estoy convencido de que te gustará, ya lo veras-. Dijo tirando un poco de ella.-Por favor…-. Pidió solemnemente

Ella suspiró cansada y le siguió rogando que acabara cuanto antes y pudiera estar sola un rato para poder pensar con claridad. La llevó por un sotobosque, esquivando maleza y algún que otro barrizal pero finalmente llegaron a donde quería el castaño. La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Bien, parece que no se han movido de allí, son muy buenas-. Halagó el muchacho sonriente

-No puede ser…-. Murmuró Jill mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.- ¡Tsuki! ¡Hoshi!

Jill se alejó del vampiro y fue corriendo a abrazar el cuello de sus dos compañeras de viaje: sus yeguas.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?

-Te conozco más de lo que crees, hermanita, sé que aquí no te sientes cómoda, así que para que te sintieras mejor te he traído a tus yeguas.

Los dos animales emitieron sonidos alegrándose de ver a su dueña.

Jill bajó la mirada acariciando el hocico de Hoshi mientras que Tsuki reclamaba también un poco de atención.

-Gracias.

Chris sonrió.

-No hay de que… -. Se acercó a ella y acarició el hocico de Tsuki mientras miraba a su hermana.- Ya ves Jill, no soy el monstruo que tú piensas… sólo soy alguien que re quiere más de los que te imaginas.

* * *

**Tadá! Dos semanas y media para este mega capitulo que se me hizo eterno traspasar… En fin u.u me siento súper mal. El plazo máximo era una semana y media que se cumplió el miércoles pasado T.T pero tengo excusa: Entré al colegio u.u de verdad que quería actualizar pero no puede…**

**En fin. La actualización ya está aquí y vengo a dejarles vaaarias cosas:**

**1.- Las actualizaciones se tardarán más en llegar. Probablemente sean cada dos semanas o como muuuuuy máximo tres. Nunca sobrepasando el mes :DD.**

**2.- DMC tendrá continuidad… bueno algo así. En realidad tendrá otros cuatro fics más! Les daré los nombres y los summarys ya que los preparé, aunque están dispuestos a cambio.**

**1-. Servant/Maid of evil: Son dos versiones distintas. La que ustedes elijan será la que yo escriba! Así que:**

**Servant of evil: Mí querida princesa siempre estaré aquí, tu sirviente fiel soy yo. Vine al mundo a darte total protección… la vida por ti daré, el villano seré yo.**

**Maid of evil: Tu eres el príncipe y yo sólo una sirvienta más. El destino dividió a estos inseparables amigos. Para poder protegerte sólo por eso yo me llegué a convertir en la malvada del cuento.**

**Este fic será el que más me cueste. Pues tiene cosas que explicaré en oneshots. Peeero ustedes decidirán cuál de los dos quieren J**

**2.- Paper plane, prisioner.**

**Paper plane: ¿El amor? No lo conoció sino hasta su visita a esa prisión. Aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello almendrado se llevó su corazón… más no todo era así de fácil. Ella tenía que estar atada a una cama de hospital… sólo un medio de comunicación: Aviones de papel.**

**Prisioner: Condenado por su origen de nacimiento es resguardado en una mugrosa celda de cárcel. Su vida no era tan mala, esa chica rubia, esa chica rubia de la cual se enamoró perdidamente. Mediante aviones se comunicaban, pero una mala jugada de su destino lo cambiará todo, a fin de cuenta sólo quería saber su nombre.**

**3.- Milagro del corazón.**

**La soledad es el peor enemigo del hombre, por eso ese científico logró hacer lo que ningún otro: Crear a un humano mediante le ciencia. Sólo le faltaba un programa para estar completo… un corazón.**

**4-. Ichiru no negai.**

**Una misión sus respectivos padres les habían encargado. Sólo pulsando ese botón se acabaría aquello… pero no es lo quiere si destino, no.**

**Bueeni. No sé si son muy reveladores pero como ya escribí están sujetos a cambio. Por el momento no puedo decir más, pero ahora convoco a una votación:**

**¿Qué fic quieren primero? Lo pregunto ahora en el cuarto cap porque pues así me da tiempo de ir tipeándolo, ya que todavía faltan 16 más. Si por alguna razón prefieren Servant/Maid of evil es otra: ¿Versión femenina o masculina? Yo en realidad me voy más por Maid of evil :DD ñ.n ._. ajajjaa. ¡Voten!**

**Antes de despedirme quisiera dar infinitas gracias a:**

**Cmosser: ADORO tus reviews :DD, y obvio te adoro a ti (de una forma para nada sexual).  
Akira-kun 8: Bienvenido! Gracias por tus reviews, es muy bonito :DD.  
Fatty Rose Malfoy: Jjajajjaja ntp, yo igual me tardo muuucho en comentar, y créeme que quisiera hacerlo antes. Te quiero mucho, linda =33.  
Ary Valentine: ¿Ya te había dicho que eres la mejor? Si no ¡Pues lo eres! Te admiro y te quiero muchísimo, hermana virtual. Hablamos todo el día… y no te preocupes por mis profes: son una estupidez como maestros xDD. Te quiero linda :D.  
Nelida treschi: No importa, xD te entiendo… maldito trabajo! En mi caso: maldita escuela jajjajaj. Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio muchísimo :DD.**

**Creo que es todo ._. jajajja el próximo cap no creo tenerlo en una semana y media, pero espero que si se pueda o a lo máximo en dos semanas.**

**Espero sus incomparables reviews, y por sobretodo que no me maten por la tardanza :D.**

**Se les quiere,**

**MiKu R. (ohhh yeah! Ya regresé a mi Nick name oficial ._. jajjajaj)**

**Besoooooooooooooooos.**

**Y antes de que se me olvide.**

**Disclaimer: Resident evil no me pertenece, la historia original es de CHAO LING YIN. Yo sólo he hecho los cambios que la misma pueda sufrir.**


End file.
